


刀·王子·人鱼

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 特别古老的文了，是“天狼星的小屋（2008-2009）”这个论坛还在的时候开的坑。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	刀·王子·人鱼

Ⅰ  
我出生的家乡据说是个漂亮地方，不过我没办法到处玩，所有的事情都是燕子告诉我的，我天天在火里打滚后被丢进水里再去火里打滚继而被敲敲打打的，半夜的时候，燕子从窗外飞进来给我讲外面的事情，我很喜欢她，我还喜欢一块大石头，他喜欢蹭我，搞得我全身滚热，虽然他从不说话但没有谁比他更讨我喜欢了。  
后来，经常抓着我的人把我交给了另一个，那个人给我穿衣服，金色的我的天啊，如果我能说人话我一定会告诉他要么选黑色就像我那个石头朋友要么选白色就像月亮，不是天上那个是水里那个你明白吗，晃来晃去的那个，美极了。  
我的脑袋上有一颗黄色的宝石，大概是为了搭配我的金子衣服，这样我一身都是黄色的了。是的你现在看到的我和那时候很不一样，我穿得不怎么光鲜也没有宝石，我会告诉你为什么变成这样的，你耐心一点儿Harry。  
我出生一年的时候被装进了一个大箱子，里面有很多奇奇怪怪的东西，黑暗中他们有的说自己是烛台有的说是茶壶。我喜欢烛台，他跟我说了很多故事，像舞会啦狩猎啦野餐啦半夜小马驹出生啦，恰好那时候我刚知道马长什么样子所以听起来有趣极了。但是茶壶就只知道絮絮叨叨的说下午茶和女人或者下午茶或者女人。  
就这样在箱子里呆了不知道多久，有一天我终于见到了我的伙伴们，烛台也是金色的，茶壶包在它说是棉花的东西里面。  
而且那天我看见了天上的月亮，水正在很兴奋地吵闹，烛台激动地对我说风暴风暴我们遇见了风暴，其实挺好玩的我们被抛起来又落下去，然后我就有很长时间都只能看天上的月亮，我掉进水里了。  
我似乎掉了很久很久，最后天上的月亮慢慢地消失了，我落在一片很软的地方，最先跟我说话的是一个白色的细长东西。  
“嘿，你见到餐刀没有？”  
我不认识餐刀，但他坚持我应该认识：“你们长得很像，应该被关在一个箱子里才是，他是我的朋友，虽然钝了一点但是很老实。”  
我说我和烛台他们一起，“哦，原来你是贵重物品，我就知道你是，茶壶我都认识，他的柄还有底座包着黄金，不过他本身是个瓷器就像我一样。”他尝试让我知道什么是瓷器，不过他大半身都被埋在那个软东西里面，“这是沙子，我们掉进海里了，不过很快会有人来打捞我们的，因为王子殿下和我一起掉下来的。”  
盘子指的是一个很大的像人一样的东西，我知道那就是人，不过有点不一样，看上去比我认识的那些人要顺眼。  
他不说话，紧闭的嘴巴比我认识的人要小一些，鼻子也要高，“他的眼睛是蓝宝石。”盘子说，“很贵重的那种，比你头上那个要好多了。”  
但是那个蓝宝石眼睛人不理我们，我对盘子说他看上去很高傲。  
“这是可以理解的，要知道在船上的时候他是摆在王子的房间里的，你不觉得他很漂亮吗？他是一位王子。”  
我不知道什么叫做王子，盘子给我解释了好久，好吧我知道了那是一个国家最了不起的人之一，不过什么是国家呢。  
那个王子似乎听不下去了。  
“行了，王子没什么了不起的，跟一只盘子没什么区别！”他似乎很生气，但盘子说贵族总是喜欢装生气的，什么是贵族？  
“像一只盘子一样把你摆在哪里就是哪里，根本没有自己的意愿，不能做这个不能做那个，烦死了！”我看他是真的生气了。  
盘子问我有没有看到他在发抖：“我会碎掉的！王子一生气就要打碎我们！我舅舅的侄女的姨妈的儿媳妇是一个瓷花瓶——就是这么被打碎的！”  
王子的蓝眼睛闪着光，我第一次觉得他这样看起来的确很像一个漂亮的人，他让我想起我的石头朋友，哦我真想他。  
“那个中国的花瓶？是我母亲打碎的却怪在我头上，我不会打碎你的。”他看着盘子：“我叫Sirius·Black，你叫我Sirius就好了。”  
我觉得他一点也不傲慢了，当我问他为什么一开始不和我们说话的时候，他说：“听你们说话很有趣，我正想怎么和你们搭话呢！”哦天哪我更加觉得他是个好家伙了！  
我们每天都说很多话，Sirius是我认识的最有趣的人，他知道很多事情，很多盘子烛台和茶壶都不知道的事情，比如姑娘和恋爱，而且我知道了石头朋友叫磨刀石，他说我对磨刀石的感觉大概是欲望，跟恋爱有区别，他说到恋爱又开始生气：“要我和一个公主结婚！虽然我对公主这个头衔没什么意见，但是我们甚至没有见过面！”Sirius说公主通常都很高傲，那是真的，盘子表示肯定，就像他先说王子也都很高傲一样。  
“我想，Sirius王子殿下大概是唯一不高傲的王子！”盘子说。  
我回想曾经在第一个人手里的时候见过一把大刀，那个家伙让我知道什么叫高傲的：“嘿！小匕首，看看我的刃，比你的长多了！我能够砍断铁链劈碎岩石但是你，你顶多能割开一根细绳！”  
Sirius听我说完后哈哈大笑，“匕首没什么不好，可以藏在衣服里解救危难，你那是大刀做不到的！就像王子还不如平民来的自由一样。”我听了不知为何很高兴，我更加喜欢他了。  
有一天我们正在聊天，Sirius说聊天就是朋友们之间做的事情，我们正聊呢，一个奇怪的东西过来了，Sirius对我说那是一只孔雀鱼。  
“喂，你是什么？”那只孔雀鱼对Sirius说，他的眼睛鼓鼓的。  
“我是Sirius，你是谁？”我的朋友回答道。  
“我叫James，是波特家族最年轻的男性！你是哪个家族的？我从来没见过你这么奇怪的珊瑚。”  
“那是因为我不是珊瑚。”Sirius笑道：“那边那位匕首是我的朋友，他叫Remus，那个是盘子，你可以叫他Peter，不过我们都喜欢叫他盘子。”  
“还是叫Peter吧，海底有很多盘子我会搞混，也有很多刀剑匕首和金币，说起来海底这些东西最多了，但是我倒没见过你，你是什么？”  
“我是雕像。”Sirius说。  
“是一个王子的雕像！”盘子——哦Peter尖声说。  
“哦王子！”James也叫起来，然后绕着Sirius打了几个圈，“你看上去的确像一个真正的王子，或许我可以告诉公主们，她们也许想要一个丈夫。”  
“天啊，千万别提公主了。”Sirius不高兴了。  
“为什么？我们的公主可漂亮了，你不喜欢吗？没有人会不喜欢公主！哦不过除了那个家伙，大家都说他是个怪胎，因为他不喜欢唱歌也不喜欢浪花和珊瑚，他居然也不喜欢我们的公主！却喜欢看书——我认识的其他王子并不这样。”  
“我也喜欢看书，虽然我总是丢下书本，因为我母亲越是要我看我就越是不想看。”Sirius说，他看上去还是不太高兴。  
“是吗？也许人类的王子是这样吧，但是我觉得你比他讨人喜欢，他很讨厌！”  
“谢谢，不过他是谁？也是一条孔雀鱼吗？”  
“不是，他是另外一个海域的王子，你知道的，是人鱼王子。”  
不得不说，Sirius看起来对人鱼很感兴趣，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮：“我没有见过人鱼！原来真的有这种神奇生物！”  
“我不相信有人鱼，那只是老女人们喜欢说的事情。”盘子在我身边嘀咕。  
“你必须相信！如果不是Sirius不喜欢公主，我可以带她们过来看你们。”James摇了摇尾巴，绕着我们又打了几个圈，“我必须走了！Lily还在等我呢，我还会找你们玩的！毕竟可不是天天都能见到王子的，我说的可不是人鱼宫殿里那位怪胎……”他边说边离开了。  
“原来真的有人鱼，”Sirius说：“我在书里看到人鱼都非常美丽，歌声也很美，也许公主并不是那么讨厌，下次我可要James带一个公主来瞧瞧。”  
我突然觉得他说话的姿态的确很像一个王子，我也不知道为什么。  
James的确经常来玩，我们变得很要好，James有一次带了他女朋友Lily过来，是一条可爱的小红鱼。我们很快和Lily也成了朋友。  
“说起来，你们在这里多久了？”一天Lily对我们说：“我们的公主都全部能去海面了，但是打捞你们的船只却不见踪影。”  
“我乐得在这里和你们聊天，对了，什么时候能有幸见一见人鱼公主？”Sirius终于说。  
“哦，好的，我明天就……嗯我要带谁来呢？”James似乎很犹豫，Lily却非常爽快：“当然是最小的那个！哦你不知道她有多美丽！她还有很美的歌声！整个海底就数她的声音最美！”  
“是吗？我可以听到吗？”Sirius的蓝色眼睛一闪一闪，我紧跟着看到Lily欢快跳了两下：“你会喜欢她的！她也会喜欢你的！虽然我很喜欢海底，但是我不得不说Sirius你是我见过的最英俊的王子！”  
“那是因为你除了那个怪胎以外没有见过别的王子。”James翻个白眼：“当然我见过，不过我不得不说Sirius的确是最英俊的，只比我差一点而已哈哈！”James笑道，Lily瞪了他一眼：“不准说Severus是怪胎！他只是不太合群！喜欢看书不怪！是不是Remus？”  
我很想说是，因为Sirius说过他也喜欢看书，但是我也想起来他并不大看。  
“他可不是一般不合群！他经常一消失就大半个月！我一定要搞清楚……”James嘀嘀咕咕，“Severus？鼻涕精？这名字真怪！”Sirius笑着接口。  
“哦Sirius你真是天才！”James大叫，就在这时他突然啪地一声消失了，Lily惊叫了一声，很快我们就知道是什么打飞了James。  
Ⅱ  
盘子说那是人，但是我觉得不像，他明明有条分叉的尾巴就像家乡的燕子一样。  
“Severus！”Lily惊呼，继而断断续续解释：“我们不是在说你……我是说……你好Severus王子！”  
“Hmm……”那个王子哼了一声，吐出两个不屑的泡泡，James被抽到了一块岩石上，半天还没反应过来，Lily游过去看他了。  
“哦，一把匕首，”燕尾人突然对我说，“还是金子做的，”他把我从沙子里抽出来，“丑死了。”最后结论。  
我想要他把盘子也抽出来，这样我就能知道瓷器是什么样子的了，不过他没理我，径直朝前面游去。  
他注意到了Sirius，绕着游了几圈后，这个王子仔细地审视着Sirius的蓝宝石眼睛。  
“这两颗东西不错，就像……”他一边说着，一边把我从刀鞘里拔出来，啊我很久没有脱掉这身衣服了，都快闷死了，但我很快发现，他居然打算用我去挖掉我朋友的蓝宝石眼睛！！  
“嘿！你不能这样！！”我大喊大叫试图扭动身体，但是很没用。  
“你好Severus王子，”Sirius终于说话了，他之前只是冷冷地看着这一切：“你刚才对我朋友做了不可饶恕的事情，”他一边说着一边看了James那边一眼，“说你是鼻涕精的是我，不是James，你没必要那么对他！”  
“的确，不过那不是为了外号什么的，是别的事情我不需要向一个雕塑解释。”这个奇怪的王子的嗓音其实挺好听，但是我现在正在簌簌发抖，我觉得我不会喜欢除了Sirius以外的任何王子了我想。  
而且我知道了，他是人鱼，就是之前他们说过的人鱼。  
这个人鱼王子盯着Sirius，他将我靠近了Sirius的眼睛，我的天啊，你不能这样！我大喊着，不过他完全不搭理我，Sirius你说点什么！我急死了，但我的朋友却没有说话，拜托那是你的眼睛！  
“听说你喜欢看书。”就在我尝试脱离自己的刀柄衣服的时候，Sirius终于说话了。  
人鱼王子停下来，“没错。”他说，“书，人类创造的仅有的值得称赞的东西之一。”我能听出他轻蔑地说出人类这个字眼。  
“海底没有书，Lily说人鱼们的历史和知识都是口耳相传的，所以你看的书都是船只掉落海底的。”Sirius接着说道。  
我惊讶地发现这位了不起的朋友还在和一个试图挖掉他眼睛的人鱼说什么书！我的头都要疼死了！我觉得自己马上就可以从衣服里挣脱出来了！  
不过那个人鱼王子好像对这个话题很感兴趣，他问道：“重点，你想说什么？”  
“我不信有什么墨水在海底能保持和陆地上一样干爽。”Sirius说完，我分明看到他嘴角翘了一下！  
“海王保佑！怪胎你在做什么！”James从我身边冲过去，他挡在我面前紧紧的贴着Sirius的脸。看来他没有大碍，太好了。  
“越是低贱的物种越是顽强不是。”人鱼又发出轻蔑的声音了（Sirius以前给我示范过各种表情声调），比提起人类的时候更加……多了厌恶的感觉。  
“听着！Sirius是我的朋友！还有你手里的Remus也是！你别想对他们做什么！小心我跟Dumbledore告状让你再也看不了什么书！！”  
我看到人鱼王子的表情由一开始的无所谓到最后变成了恼怒，我突然向沙子里坠去，他把我松开了。  
“卑鄙无耻的鱼，虽然也不是第一次发现这个了。”他嘀咕着在附近游来游去，似乎在寻找什么。  
我的朋友们都没有管他，James在Sirius耳边说着什么我听不清楚，唉，我明明是先和Sirius认识的，但是我觉得他俩更要好，我能理解，James比我有趣多了。  
Lily在和人鱼王子说话，Severus，她这么叫他，“你如果有什么要找的可以问Sirius，他和这些一起掉下来的，也许他也知道有没有书之类的。”  
“哦够了Lily，你能不能别理那个怪胎？”James叫道，而人鱼也怪里怪气地回答：“就好像我需要一只尾巴比身子还长压根无法猜测脑子在哪的孔雀鱼帮助似的。”说着就傲慢地游开了。  
Lily气坏了：“Severus·Snape！你真是个混蛋！”  
好极了，Lily游过来，James似乎正要说什么，“闭嘴！James·波特！你也好不到哪去！”吼完她就气呼呼贴着沙子游走了，在身后扬起好大的沙雾。  
“糟糕。”等着沙子重新沉到海底后，完全不见了Lily的身影，James匆匆打了个招呼就找他的女朋友去了。  
我发现那条人鱼也不见了。  
四周又安静下来，我松了一口气，今天真够呛的不是吗，而且Peter好久没说话了，我正想和他说什么，突然一个巨大的影子掠过我的头顶——那条人鱼又回来了？  
“你是什么东西！”很显然那不是人鱼，这条灰色的大鱼有着破烂弯曲的鼻子，完全没有嘴唇似的暴露出残缺的牙齿，我看看Peter，以为他会万事通一样告诉我这是什么，但他大概完全吓傻了一声不吭，大鱼并没有注意到我们，在我们头顶不停地游动，对Sirius大喊大叫：“你是什么东西！什么东西！”  
“这是条鲨鱼。”Sirius趁着他转身的时候悄悄对我们说。  
哦……我不知道该做什么反应。  
“我是Sirius·Black，是一尊雕像，你是谁？”Sirius有些不耐地回答，那条鲨鱼不屑吭哧了好几声，高傲地说他是海底的巡逻官，要叫他尊敬的Filch先生。  
我大概是不小心笑出了声，Filch先生朝我冲来，他身边的海水都被激荡得哐啷响（我以为海水不会发出这种声音的）。  
“你！又是个什么东西！？”  
我回答自己是一把匕首，Filch先生哼了一声，样子让我想起之前提到的那把大刀：“一把小小的匕首！哼。”他甚至没问我的名字，就转身又朝着Sirius去了：“你们如果见到了Snape王子！就要向我汇报！国王在找他！记住！”  
在Sirius答应了之后，他很快游走了，带着暴躁的水流一起。  
“我的天啊，”Sirius苦笑了一下：“他让我想起我的老师！简直一模一样！你必须做这个殿下！你必须吃这个殿下！你必须把手放在这里必须这样必须那样！记住！哦那个记住！永远都要我记住！”Sirius气呼呼地说完，忽然想起了什么似的闭上了嘴巴。但我还是看得出他很恼火。  
Peter弱弱地问：“他一定担当了一个很重要的职位？”  
Sirius翻了翻白眼（别问我一个雕塑为什么能）：“自以为了不起而已，我敢肯定没人会真把他当回事。”  
Peter发出不赞同的声音，但是没再多说什么。  
接下来好一阵子James没来，我们难得清静，Sirius似乎总在想什么说话少了很多，直到一天早晨，我说是早晨是因为那时候我们都还在休息，听到有可爱的声音由远至近，是一群姑娘们我敢肯定。  
是的，而且James在她们中间！都是人鱼！  
“好了伙计们，隆重介绍我们的公主们。”James夸张地晃动他的两片鳍游来游去，我没有看到Lily。  
那是非常热闹的一天，公主们都对我们非常友好，并且她们还把Peter抽了出来让我看盘子到底是什么样子，但是我觉得很奇怪，他和我平时看到的并无两样，细细的，白色的， 以前他说自己被沙子盖住了才会这样，但是……  
“你是一根蜡烛？”Sirius奇怪地问道：“我以为你是盘子？”  
“我……我是说，我……我很抱歉……我担心你们会因为我是一根蜡烛而不愿意理我……以前他们都说反正我是一根很快就要烧掉的蜡烛所以没谁会和我做朋友！哦我很抱歉……”  
“我们不会的。”我澄清道，况且一根蜡烛和一个盘子有什么区别？我那时并不清楚。Sirius当时也没说什么，只是赞同了我的说法：“Remus说的对，我们不会以身份区别对待我们的朋友。”James晃了晃他的鱼鳍：“你以后最好别撒谎，Dumbledore不喜欢撒谎的家伙，不过我想可以原谅你一次，以后可别了。”  
他这句话在公主们之中产生了很大的反响，纷纷说Dumbledore——也就是她们的国王对一条鱼或者人还是什么物种，最看重的是品格而不是身份地位。Peter连声保证再也不了。我们就都原谅了他，反正这也不是什么大不了的事。  
公主们商量要把Sirius搬到她们的宫殿去，因为那样才更方便聊天，并且把我和Peter都一块带去，好朋友总是不离分的，James高兴极了。第二天，他们就带着一个运送我们的朋友过来——远远的就能看到一条黑白相间的大鱼。  
Ⅲ  
“瞧，这是Hagrid。”公主们介绍这头庞然大物，他的头上有大大小小的白色疤痕，但看上去不讨厌。  
“晚上好。”这头叫Hagrid的鱼（一头虎鲸！James说）友善地看着我们，“你们就是新朋友吗？”  
我们被逐一介绍给了Hagrid，James说他负责掌管城堡周围庞大的珊瑚礁群。  
我暗自惊讶居然还有这么大的鱼，James却对我说Hagrid算叫鲸的鱼里最小号的了，真正的鲸比他要大得多。我震惊得说不出话来。公主们带来了绳子把Sirius捆起来，绳子的一头绑在Hagrid巨大的牙齿上。他轻松就把Sirius从沙子里拉了出来。这时候我们才发现，Sirius并不只是一个胸像，我以前以为他没有手什么的，但实际上他都有。  
“你从没提过你有一双长腿！”James惊呼：“还有一双Padfoot！”  
“我觉得这没什么好说的，每个人都有脚。”Sirius回答我们，他的蓝宝石眼睛闪烁。  
去宫殿的路是一条深邃的海沟——James是这么说的，黑漆漆的，如果不是每位公主手里抓着一个能发光的东西的话——夜明珠，James说。  
我被一位人鱼公主捏在手里，她的手和我知道的任何一双手都不一样！那么柔软那么……  
“你好，我是Tonks。”她还对我微笑，我觉得有点晕乎乎的。  
公主们和James谈笑着Sirius的腿：说实话我觉得人类的腿不如我们的尾巴有用，他们在海里就像海参一样缓慢！但是鱼鳍到了地面也不管用！所以我们都不上陆地！  
我们还和她们说起了Filch先生，“哦Filch那个老东西！”她们娇媚的小脸上堆满了厌烦——Sirius是对的，Filch的确不是什么“尊敬的先生”，“他非常讨厌！我们都到了去海面的年纪了，但是他却总是爱管着我们！！”  
“尤其是Snape王子。”一个公主插嘴道：“我们都知道Snape王子喜欢满海底转悠找他的什么实验材料，Filch总是为难他。”  
相比起来我觉得Sirius安静得过分，难道这不是很让人兴奋的一次旅程吗？就连Peter都总是带着十分的小心和尊敬向这些美丽的女士提各种问题，我也是，公主们都那么活泼可爱，我终于明白James为什么说每条鱼都会喜欢他们的公主了。  
经过长长的海沟，我以为城堡会在一个黑暗的地方，但是，这趟旅程让我认识到了大海是多么的千变万化，当我们从海沟出来的时候，我这一生都没有见过那么漂亮——我觉得是漂亮的，那么好看的场景。  
五颜六色的珊瑚，映衬着千万只洁白贝壳堆起来的城堡，像一朵花一样层层叠叠，各种各样的鱼类环绕着这座巨大的宫殿游动，我觉得城堡近在眼前，但是公主们却说至少还要游上好几海里呢。  
城堡比我想象中还大，组成它的每一片贝壳都有Hagrid的身躯那么大。  
“霍格沃兹”，城堡的名字，这是一座魔法城堡，公主们说，这座城堡矗立在海底已经上万年，谁也不知道这座伟大圣洁的堡垒里蕴藏着怎样的财富，就连海王都不一定全都知道。  
Hagrid把我们送到城堡的入口，有男性的人鱼过来接手了Sirius，他才跟我们都打了招呼离开，他黑白相间的身体在海里非常醒目。  
有这样一位珊瑚礁守卫一定是件很有安全感的事，Sirius说。  
“是的！Dumbledore非常信任他，实际上，我们都信任他！”公主们补充。  
她们争论了一下要不要先去见见国王，我们都觉得应该去，虽然我有点紧张，但是公主们安慰我，国王是一条非常非常和蔼的人鱼，而且他因为活得那么久了所以知识异常丰富，和他说话会是一种享受，我就安心了不少。  
事实上，国王的确非常的和善，他有着长长的白胡子，穿着一件紫色的袍子，绕着Sirius打转的时候我甚至都不会觉得这是一位活了上千年的老人。  
“哦哦~海底很久没有这么有趣的事件了！一件王子的雕像！”  
需要说明的是，我们进宫殿的时候，发现Snape王子也在。他一开始就死死盯着Sirius看，我担心他还在念念不忘那对蓝宝石眼睛。  
国王——他说我们可以叫他Dumbledore，非常欢迎我们来霍格沃兹做客，他希望我们能玩得愉快，有什么需要都可以和总管Mcgonagall女士提。接着他便转身去处理Snape王子的事务去了，王子似乎是要求什么馆的权限什么的。  
我觉得当我们离开的时候Dumbledore似乎在看Sirius，不过也没什么，就看看而已。  
公主们把Sirius摆在一个面朝宽阔海域的中庭里，这是所有人鱼进宫殿的必经之地。  
而我则被一位公主用腰带挂在Sirius的腰际，是的，这就是为什么我能看到Sirius看到的——我们的头顶是波澜壮阔的深蓝大海，前方则是延绵不断的珊瑚礁群，偶尔还能看到Hagrid经过，他嗓门很大，隔着很远打招呼我们都能听见。  
至于Peter，他似乎和James说想要一个“要职”，所以不和我们在一块。  
James给Sirius取了一个外号，就叫“Padfoot”，于是我变成了“Moony”，因为我的颜色，James是一只花枝招展的孔雀鱼，他的鱼鳍分着叉飘荡在水中，我们叫他“Prongs”，Peter是“Wormtail”，因为他是一根小蜡烛，就像珊瑚虫一样细。  
我和Sirius同经过的每一个公主和人鱼聊天解闷，Hagrid也时不时会游过珊瑚，和Sirius面对面交谈，我因为在Sirius腰上，所以Hagrid总要特意低头和我说话，他真是条好鲸。James几乎整天都和我们在一起，不过他也时常离开去比赛，赢得比赛代表了荣誉，我也不清楚什么比赛，只知道他很兴奋，窜来窜去给我们解释比赛规则，似乎很有趣。有一次我问起Lily，他沮丧地回答对方还在生气，不知道躲到哪里去了，但是可以肯定的是她是安全的，所有受到霍格沃兹庇佑的鱼类都是安全的，除非你自己跑到打人柳海涡去。  
打人柳海涡？那是什么？我和Sirius都不知道，James说那是海底最危险的地方，深不可测，所有靠近的鱼都会被卷进去并不可能生还，那个漩涡长长的扭曲着吸卷着海水，远看像一棵柳树，如果有船从上面经过，一定会葬身海底，所以叫打人柳海涡。  
自从我们在这里安家后，时不时可以看见Snape王子，他经过时候一定要和Sirius吵架，Sirius叫他鼻涕精，而他叫Sirius愚蠢的石头疙瘩，Snape有一次还带来了一罐子石头全部砸在Sirius身上——“和你的石头朋友做伴吧！”  
而Sirius也不甘示弱：“谢谢！！我看，你根本就没有朋友！谁会愿意和一个鼻涕精做朋友呢！”  
他们互相讥讽嘲笑，我不得不说从他们的争吵中学会了很多词汇……我尝试劝解，但丝毫不起作用，后来我就放弃了。  
有一天，Snape带来了一只章鱼，把黑色的墨汁全喷在Sirius脸上……然后得意洋洋地在Sirius的咒骂中离开了，墨汁很久才散去，James来的时候吓了一跳，气愤地说他要是一条人鱼，非得狠狠抽Snape一顿不可。我猜James肯定也做过让Snape讨厌的事，所以Snape连着James的朋友也一起憎恨着，不过这个想法我没有说出来，要我说，我也搞不清谁更过分。  
随着他们的憎恶进一步升级，那件事就发生了，那天Snape回来的时候手里拿着一本书，我记得他喜欢看书，Sirius懒洋洋地讽刺他是个怪胎，Snape则回嘴Sirius是个脑袋空空的白痴，争吵很快升级，Sirius幸灾乐祸Snape没有生在陆地上，否则一定会被当做怪物烧死，Snape本来是非常苍白的——对了我好像从来没有形容过他的长相，Snape他非常苍白，Sirius因为是大理石雕塑所以是白色的我早就知道了，但是这个人鱼王子的上半身几乎和Sirius一样白，他的脸并不好看，他是我知道什么是漂亮以后遇见的第二张人脸（第一个是Sirius），那么他和Sirius大概正完成了我脑海里关于美丑的定义。不过，Snape的鱼身相当修长，比我见过的人鱼身体都要长一些，鱼鳞黑得发亮，实话说我觉得非常美丽，这和他的单薄身体形成了强烈的对比，别的人鱼都是蓝色的或者是灰色……在人鱼中Snape一定非常醒目。  
Sirius说他会被烧死的时候，Snape气得脸都红了，他用最恶毒的语言——我都无法重复那些复杂的单词！去咒骂Sirius，我能感到Sirius也气坏了，他在一个雕塑允许的范围内微微颤抖，Sirius不再说话，我觉得很不对劲，但Snape自以为得胜，进了宫殿。  
就在那次之后，当Sirius看到Snape后不但没有骂他，反而笑着说他不愿意再争吵了，他觉得那没有意义。我惊讶得无与伦比！Snape似乎也吓了一跳，骂了一句神经病就离开了。不过第二次Sirius还是没有骂他，第三次第四次他都只是微笑着问好。我看到Snape在鄙斥中也显得非常困惑。  
不过终于有一天，Snape对Sirius的问好做出了回应，他皱着脸，满不情愿地回答了一句：“好。”  
我以为他们俩终于冰释前嫌了，我也很高兴。这样接连好几天，他们俩相安无事。有时候还会隔着一段距离说上两句，我得说，这种相处我觉得愉快多了，我不得不为自己有Sirius这样心胸开阔的朋友而骄傲。至少他为这段友谊做出了尝试，甚至可以说是牺牲。当我称赞他的时候，Sirius却只是笑笑，“先别急，Remus，先别急。”他说。  
什么意思？我问他，他却不回答。  
那段时间James也因为比赛练习的缘故来得不多，据说是赛事日期临近。  
一天，James说正式比赛就在明天，那天全海域的子民们恐怕都会去观看这场盛宴，问我们去不去看，Hagrid可以带着我们去，我还挺有兴趣，但是Sirius不知道为何兴致不高，说他还是想安静的地方呆着，现在想起来这不符合他的性格不是吗但当时我也没多想，我想要是连我都不在他会寂寞的，所以我也拒绝了。James考虑到我们俩都不能移动，去看一场激动的比赛似乎是不太愉快的一件事——这是他后来跟我说的，所以他也没有强求。  
第二天，Snape提着书从我们身边经过，Sirius问他：“你就那么喜欢看书？”  
Snape回答是的。他似乎有点防备Sirius会以此来侮辱他，但是Sirius没有，他只是说：“在我宫殿的书房里有很多书，我的国家里，有广场那么大的图书馆，书柜高得顶到天花板，全部放满了书，塞不下的时候我们就要建一个新的图书馆，因为我们还经常从国外运送很多珍贵书籍回来。”  
Snape显露出了向往的羡慕神情，“不过，我们运送书籍的海船有时候会在海上出事，那样书就肯定都掉落在海底了吧，那该有多少书啊！”  
Snape眼睛都亮了，他的眼珠就像他的鱼尾一样乌黑，此刻却闪耀着：“是吗……是这样？”  
“是啊很可惜，书被海水浸泡久了可不好。”  
“并无关系，我会调制一种药水，让墨迹不受海水的影响。”Snape骄傲地回答。  
“哦？”Sirius很惊喜的说：“那么那些书你还是可以派上用场！”  
“那当然。”  
“这样，我现在倒希望船能多出事了，虽然这样不好。不过其实陆地上的人并不太看书，说实话。”  
Snape听说，露出不解和鄙视的神情：“太可耻了。”他说。  
“是的。”Sirius停顿了一下，接着说道：“我本来也不知道为什么船只总在海上出事，不过现在我来到海底就知道了，是因为有一个打人柳海涡？我想一定是这个原因。”  
Snape吃了一惊，他歪着头思考了一下，缓缓点头：“也许……你是说，那些出事的船都掉进了打人柳海涡？”  
等等，我听到这里，突然觉得不太对劲，Sirius他……  
Sirius叹口气，“我也不知道，我只是这么猜测，也许有的是因为那个海涡，有的是因为风暴什么的，谁知道呢。”  
Snape沉吟了一会，点点头，转身游去，不过很快他又回来，犹豫了一下才说：“嗯……谢谢你说这些。”接着飞快地游走了，他有力的鱼尾带起的海水扑到我们身上。  
Ⅳ  
过了好一阵子，Sirius才迟疑地对我说：“刚才……鼻涕精是不是向我道谢了？”  
是的，我回答。接着，我问Sirius，那些船真的都沉进海涡了吗，你为什么要和他说这个——天啊……我一时没有反应过来，我应该早意识到的！！  
“天啊Padfoot！！”我惊呼。  
“是的是的，我已经后悔了！鼻涕精干嘛对我道谢！！？”Sirius也大声喊道！  
我的上帝啊！！我说不出话来——Sirius你真的是那么打算的？！  
“他不会去的！那是那么危险！他们都知道的！”Sirius大概是在对他自己说，但是我愤怒地吼叫他：“你知道他会去的！！他那么喜欢书！！你知道的！！”  
“哦上帝！”他惊惶起来，“他不至于——”Sirius完全语无伦次了：“我不知道！我觉得——我只是想——我的天啊我的确是这么想的！他太讨厌了！！但是——”  
我不再说什么，我觉得我现在不想和他说话，但是我们要想个办法通知Snape，他被骗了！  
此时我是这么厌恶自己只是一把匕首！  
我们只能大喊大叫起来，企图叫来什么人，但是那天谁也没从我们身边经过！并且在海里我们的声音实在是微不足道！  
“哦RemusRemus我该怎么办！”Sirius的声音听起来十分沮丧，我不禁同情起他来，我相信他是一个本性善良的好人，要是Snape真因为他那番话遭遇了什么不测，他就会变成一个谋杀犯！他一定会非常……他会受不了的，我敢肯定，我不禁原谅了我的朋友，我安慰他，Snape也许不会去的，傻瓜才会去那么危险的地方，但是我们都清楚，Snape那么固执……  
我们换着叫喊，希望能引起谁的注意，终于，终于，James朝我们冲过来，大喊着什么赢了什么的我们都没听见，因为Sirius急着要他去找Snape。  
“哦天啦James！！求你快去找Snape！告诉他刚才我跟他说的事都是骗他的！我们不在海上运书！告诉他！快去！！去打人柳海涡！”  
Sirius慌忙得说不全一句话，还是我在一边补充，James才明白出了什么事，他惊呼一声海王在上，就冲了出去，我听见他在喊着Hagrid的名字。  
那之后的时间如此漫长，我自从出生以来还没有觉得这样难熬过，哪怕是在火里烧灼哪怕是被铁锤一次次敲打，James走后各种鱼类都重新回到了我们的视线中，人鱼们也回来了，讨论着比赛，讨论James是多么灵敏的球手，虽然提到了我们的朋友但我们都无心去听，公主们也围过来跟我们述说比赛的盛况，但是当她们注意到Sirius和我低落的情绪后，便询问发生了什么事，Sirius似乎并不想说，但他还是说了。  
“我真为自己感到耻辱。”  
“我原以为最后目的达成的时候我会有报复的快感，但其实……一点也没有。我真蠢。”  
他这番话应该是对我说的，公主们完全不明所以，我只能叹气，安慰他也起不到什么效果。我不由得回忆这些天Snape和Sirius的相处，对于Sirius的好意Snape并没有表现出相应的回馈，他总是一脸屈尊纡贵的表情和蔑视的语调，虽然后来稍微好了些，但是这几天自己主动示好一定让Sirius心里更加憋气，而最后，最后Snape的道谢才是让Sirius停止恨他的关键，假如……假如Snape能早一点哪怕早一点点表示出对朋友的欢迎，那Sirius也许就会改变主意了。  
不过，不管Snape做过什么恶劣的事，Sirius所做的，都要恶劣一百倍，我想这就是Sirius原本想要达到的目的吧，这种幼稚的比赛。  
我们等了那么久，突然我看到前面有个白色的影子冲过来，是的Sirius也看见了，那是Snape，他朝我们冲过来，Hagrid紧跟在后面，应该还有James。  
近了，Snape就像一颗火星一样冲到我们面前，他几乎撞在Sirius身上，Sirius摇晃着，但是他有着圆形的坚实的底座，所以很难被人鱼这种体型推倒，只能原地晃动一下，Snape看起来生气极了，我没见过谁能那么生气，但我觉得他再生气都是应该的。  
他气得好几次要说话都只吐出几个水泡，额头的青筋都暴露出来，他的眼睛闪着寒光，我看到他深深吐了几口海水后，才缓慢地一个字一个字咬牙切齿说：“下地狱去吧！！”  
Snape离开了。  
Hagrid和James也来到了我们面前，Hagrid叹着气说：“我们找到了他，幸好还没太靠近，谢天谢地。我要去向Dumbledore汇报一下我们找到他了，唉Sirius你应该好好反省一下。”  
Sirius低声谢了Hagrid，Hagrid深深看了他一眼游走了。  
James静静停在我们朋友的肩膀上：“Sirius……你怎么……我是说，你怎么会？我以为要杀了他的话至少也是我来干才对，你怎么会……”  
Sirius闷闷地回答：“不知道……我只是想要他感到难受，我想要报复他……上帝……我不知道我怎么了。”  
我们三个都不说话了，这件事让我们都深受打击。  
后来，Dumbledore来了，他表情严厉：“我想，这次的事情让所有人都受到了教训，希望你们能因此变得成熟起来。Severus虽然不是我国子民，但他是非常重要的客人，而Sirius你也是，我不希望你们之间再有什么不愉快，我想，你会去道歉的对吗。”那并不是一个疑问句。  
是的。Sirius回答。  
我注意到Dumbledore对我点了点头，我顿时明白了他在表示“你没有起到一个合格的朋友的作用”这个意思，便非常羞愧起来。我一直以自己是一把匕首而自卑，既没有能游动的鱼鳍，也没有漂亮的宝石眼睛，一身难看的金黄色……但我想，我不应该这样，我和SiriusJames是平等的，我理应做到一个朋友该做的事。  
Snape很久都没有出现过了。也许他发现了一个新的进出宫殿的方法也不一定。不过后来我们还是又见到了他，他冷着脸对我们不理不睬，飞快游了过去，Sirius甚至都没开口说话。  
这之后每次都是这样，Snape还是要从这里进出的，他无法完全回避我们，但是他视而不见。  
我们没办法和他说话，过了好久，连Lily都回到了我们身边，很久不见她，她更漂亮了。  
Lily听说了那件事，她责怪地瞪着Sirius，但是也不忍太过于指责了，她一定也从James那里听说了Sirius有多么自责。  
“你应该更有诚意一点，看见他就要喊他，向他道歉。”Lily说。  
可是Sirius支支吾吾，虽然我们都能理解放下身段道歉什么的是有点尴尬，而且对象还是那么个Snape，不过这件事是一定要办的。  
Sirius保证自己一定会的，可是每次Snape远远的就要靠近的时候，Sirius只来得及说出他名字的开头发音，再口吃上几秒钟，那条固执的人鱼就已经消失得只剩下一串水泡了。  
“大声一点！”我们都这样对Sirius说。  
“那很难做到！”Sirius丧气地喊着。  
James翻着白眼，Lily甩着她漂亮的尾巴，我们都无能为力。  
公主们还是很喜欢Sirius，虽然她们得知这件事后都不同程度指责了他，但是谁能讨厌Sirius呢？她们甚至比我还快速地原谅了Sirius的过错，偶尔她们还小声说着Snape的坏话，对Sirius表示了理解……我真不知道大家都怎么了，Snape虽然不讨人喜欢，但是显然也并不是一个坏人，Sirius虽然很好，但是他也能做出欠考虑的蠢事不是吗？  
直到很久以后我能够单独和Dumbledore聊天，老人鱼国王才笑着告诉我，希望我保持这种品质，即客观和公正，他说绝对的中立和公平是不存在的，虽然人们可以靠努力去接近真实，但可悲的是鲜少有人这样去做。每个人的见识受到教育、天赋、成长环境等各方面的影响，偏见是不可避免的。有的人客观是因为聪明，认为自己凌驾于他人之上，以俯视的态度对待事物，但是往往最大的偏误也产生于这种人的见解中。Dumbledore稍微暗示了一下Sirius和James大概就属于这一类，聪明人所做的不一定都是聪明事。而还有的人，之所以会公正是出于对自身的否定，对自己的看法总保持怀疑态度，故而才发现了别人很难注意到的方面，这种人若不是最聪明的就是最自卑的。  
我记得当他这么说的时候蓝眼睛慈爱地看着我，让我一阵脸红。Dumbledore是对的，我很后悔当时没能阻止Sirius和James对Snape的各种嘲弄，假如我的作用能更大一点就好了。  
于是，这件不幸的幸事就这样不了了之了，因为接下来，我们的冒险开始了。  
那一切开始于一个早晨，海底的早晨并没有阳光，但是每个海底居民兴奋的神态和活泼的动作总会让我们意识到这是一天的开始。  
几条男性人鱼大清早就在争论什么，一边说一边靠近了我和Sirius，“让Sirius来评评理！”他们说，“黄色的旗子是赫奇帕奇国的国旗！蓝色的是拉文克劳！红色的是Sirius的国家格兰芬多！是不是？”  
Sirius奇怪地看着他们，说是的，他的国家是一面有着金黄色直立狮子的红色旗帜。  
“而绿色的！绿色的是斯莱特林！对不对？”另一条人鱼说。  
是的，Sirius说。  
“是一条恐怖的蛇！对吗？”  
“对，怎么了吗？”Sirius被搞糊涂了。  
“我昨天在靠近海岸的地方，啊其实离海岸还有挺远你知道我们一般不靠近海岸，从那边经过，我能感到海水在震动，我敢打赌那是一种武器的声音，所以我浮上去看个究竟，你猜怎么着！我看到很多艘船，其中就有红色旗子的和绿色旗子的！但是他非说我看错了！”  
“格兰芬多的船怎么会和斯莱特林在一起！你肯定看错了。”另一条人鱼说道。  
“但是我没！我特地游近了一点看的！因为我知道红旗子的是Sirius的国家，我想也许他会想知道一点自己国家的事情，所以我很仔细！绿旗子上有一条银色的蛇！我没说错吧！”  
Sirius失去了镇静，他急切地问道：“很多船？多少？”  
“数数是我的强项，但是我得说它们都混在一起很难数清楚，而且还总有巨大的炮声，几十年前海上也有过这种声音所以我知道。”  
“你是说……两个国家的船只在互相开火？”Sirius惊讶得拔高了声音。  
“除非他们在一起打海盗，但是我没看到海盗船。”这条人鱼甩甩自己的尾巴，Sirius小声说这不可能，有停战协议的。  
那几条人鱼离开后，Sirius陷入了沉思，我说话他也没有搭理。  
当公主们来的时候，Sirius迫不及待地询问海面的情况，海里是否有异常？  
公主们纷纷回忆，最近似乎总是有人类掉进海里，所以Filch更加不准她们靠近海面了。不过因为人鱼通常都不去靠近海面的地方，所以打听消息的话要问那些鱼类。  
但是Sirius获得的消息已经足够他确定了，“对不起朋友们，其实我瞒着你们一件事。”当James来了以后，Sirius终于说道：“其实我不是雕像，我是真正的Sirius·Black王子本人，我想得到自由，魔法师就把我变成了雕塑，而把我房间里的雕塑变成我，让他代替我去参加舞会晚宴学习课……而我就可以待在自己的房间里，虽然有点无聊，但至少比和我母亲在一起好得多。”  
天啊……其他人都惊讶得合不拢嘴，Sirius居然隐瞒了这么重大的事情！我们一致认为应该把这件事告诉Dumbledore，立刻，马上！  
“Dumbledore知道所有的事！他一定知道该怎么办！”公主们和James还有Hagrid都这么说。  
但是当我们见到Dumbledore后，他只是微微点头，白色的眉毛皱起来：“Sirius应该变回人类，回到自己的国家。”我们都同意。他像海水一样蓝的眼睛灼灼盯着Sirius的蓝宝石眼睛：“但我对此无能为力，变形术不是人鱼的擅长范围，那个魔法师一定是给你喝了魔药？”  
Sirius回答是的，而Dumbledore则告诉我们，海底虽然也可以配置魔药，但是去寻找一位能配置出这种高级魔药的巫师是要付出相当大代价的。  
“你们一定听过人鱼公主那个故事吧。”  
除了我不知道以外，其他人都表示明白，于是一下子大家都沉默了。  
“不过。”Dumbledore又说：“我知道有个人也许能帮忙配置Sirius需要的药水……”  
Sirius立马问道，谁？但我看见James有些尴尬的样子，奇怪。  
“你也认识的一个孩子，但是我得说，如果是你的话，可能也有一点麻烦。”Dumbledore闪烁其词。  
我大概知道了，但是Sirius此时非常急切，他顾不得思考那些只追问是谁。  
“我会排除困难的！不管怎样，现在最重要的是回到我的国家搞清楚究竟发生了什么事！”  
“好吧，那么，目前包括相邻几个海域在内，已知的魔药制作水平最高的，就是Severus·Snape王子。”  
顿时，我想要是能看到Sirius的表情，一定会给我剩下的生活带来乐趣，假如他不是一座雕像的话。  
“我……我该想到的……他说过他会做药水让墨迹……哦上帝……”Sirius喃喃自语，围绕在旁边的朋友们都一致保持了沉默。  
Ⅴ  
Dumbledore对Sirius施加了一个魔法，他说：“虽然我不能让你变成人，但是让一尊雕像暂时活动起来还是没有问题的。”  
Sirius感激万分，我也是第一次看到他离开底座迈开自己的长腿跳起来游动，看着他，我真觉得羡慕。  
“哦Moony老朋友，你要是也能动该多好啊，我都快忘了当一个人有多么快活了！”Sirius舞动着他的四肢对我说，我只能叹气。  
“你还是赶紧去找Snape王子吧。”  
说起要去找Snape，Sirius顿时就泄了气，他默默站在宫殿地板上，两撇眉毛像挂在头上的海带一样垂下来：“这件事真令人苦恼，但我又不得不去做。”他叹口气，把我从腰间解下来塞进袍子里——他们给了他一件袍子，好遮挡住他全身白色的大理石——虽然他也有大理石雕刻出来的衣服，但这样看起来更像一个人了，Prongs也说，人都是要穿布料衣服的。  
我就呆在了Padfoot的胸前，只露出了一点点头在衣服外面，我能看到他正朝着Snape居住的宫殿走去。  
Sirius走得很慢，他一边走一边嘀咕：“Moony，你说他会答应把我变回人吗，我觉得不会，就算我道歉了，他也一定会用各种条件来刁难我，你看着吧。”  
“大家都会给你说情的，但你要先道歉才行啊。”我给他鼓劲，但好像没起到什么作用。  
唉，Sirius一路都在叹气，说着他有多担心他的国家遭遇不测，不知道那个冒牌的王子是怎么处理国家事物的，还说着他其实也很想要道歉，但就是觉得……  
拉不下脸，我能理解。  
终于，我们到了Snape的住所外面，这儿是霍格沃兹最底端的房间之一，（只有他会住在这种地方！James曾经说）我们下了很多道楼梯才到达，这儿是由海底的石头堆砌而成，是承受上面那些美丽巨大的贝壳的砥柱，这儿没有上面那些五颜六色的珊瑚和鱼儿，相反，这儿黑暗得多，即便是有珠子照明也不见得亮堂多少。  
Sirius伸出去的手迟疑了很久才敲了敲门。  
“我希望他不在家，但我又希望他在家……”我的好友嘀咕着，我不禁想要发笑。  
敲门过后好一阵子都没有反应，Sirius又伸手打算再敲一遍，门突然打开，我便看到Sirius的手正摆在Snape的脸前面。  
这真是太尴尬了，我想。Sirius都愣了，赶紧把手收回来呀Padfoot！  
“呃，你好……”Sirius讷讷收回手，Snape二话不说把门一摔——好在Sirius反应一下子快了不少似的，弹腿卡住了门，霍格沃兹是用海底的石头砌起来的，Sirius也是石头，两种石头撞在一起发出了好大的响声！  
“嗷！拜托！”Sirius喊道：“你都不知道我是来干什么的！”  
“变回人的魔药。”Snape冷冷说道：“没门。”  
Sirius张张嘴，看来这件事大家都知道了……  
“好吧……好吧，但是我是真的需要……嗯，道歉……我很抱歉，Snape，我不应该骗你去打人柳……”  
“我不接受。”Snape冷冷地说。  
“拜托了，Snape！”Sirius叹一口气：“我知道你不会原谅我，但我真的很抱歉，我不该做那种愚蠢的事，我……”  
“哦算了吧，别假惺惺了，装得你好像有良心似的。”Snape打断他，看也不看他。  
“不管你信不信，我也没指望你原谅，”Sirius说着，带着愤恨的表情：“只要告诉我，你要怎样才愿意赐我一剂恢复成人类的魔药吧，你要什么都行。”  
“哼，”Snape冷笑了一声，“你有什么能提供？愚蠢的东西。”  
“我的王国里有很多书，假如你在意这个的话，我可以全丢下来给你，”Sirius说，“地面上有很多海底没有的东西，你知道，你想要什么都可以，提出来吧。”  
“那些都无关紧要！你这白痴！放开我的门！”Snape低吼，他看来根本不想帮忙。唉，我忍不住插嘴：“Severus，”我叫他，“求你了，我可以作证Sirius真的很后悔，那天你走了以后他就后悔了！我以天上的月亮发誓！Severus，你看……”  
“闭嘴，不准你叫我的名字，而且我知道他变成雕像是自愿的，这又有什么好抱怨？！”Snape冷漠地说。  
“那是我一时冲动，可是现在情况变了啊！两个国家在交战，不知道会死多少人！会有多少百姓在战争中流离失所！而那个代替我去上礼仪课参加晚会的王子只是一尊雕像！他懂得什么打仗！他懂得什么叫战争？！他懂得和邻国结盟来对抗斯莱特林吗！他知道怎么和使者谈判吗？我的母亲就是个暴躁无知的老女人！她会毁了我的国家！”Sirius激动起来，说到最后他声音都沙哑了。  
“哦，你在乎你的国家，”Snape冷淡地回答：“那么一开始你就不应该逃避你的责任，躲在这海底逍遥快活，那时候你怎么没想过你的国家？嗯？这个时候想起你的国家了？Sirius·Black王子殿下？”他冷笑着，带着残忍的快意。  
“你！”Sirius气得说不出话来。  
我又一次想到了那天的打人柳海涡事件，想到他们俩互相损贬、挖苦、讽刺、嘲笑，无论何时无论何地。  
我觉得很愤怒，和无奈。  
“你们俩就不能成熟一点吗？”我说，沉重地叹口气。  
“得了！我不会求你了！我宁愿去最深处的阿兹卡班海沟挖掉我的眼睛去换来药水，也不会再求你半个字！”Sirius狠狠地说，转身离开。  
上帝！  
Sirius！你可不能这么做！我喊着，但他没有理睬我，而是顺着楼梯爬上去之后，把我从怀里取了出来：“对不起Remus，只能委屈你一下了。”说着，他把我塞进了一个罐子里盖上了盖子。  
天啦！Sirius！快放我出去！  
他真的要去最深的海沟！  
曾经，James和我们说过，海底有两个可怕的地方，一个是打人柳海涡，一个就是阿兹卡班海沟。  
那是一个漫长的故事，据说几千年前，海底有一条邪恶的人鱼企图夺走海王的地位霸占海底，想让这儿成为一个恐怖黑暗的王国，他蛊惑了一批人鱼倒戈相向要攻占霍格沃兹，荼毒了不少生命，经过惨烈的决斗，那个坏蛋被打败了，杀死了，但是他有一些追随者逃跑了去了阿兹卡班海沟，因为那儿是海底最深的地方，伸手不见五指，没有任何一条鱼会进去那儿。  
几千年过去，阿兹卡班海沟依旧是海底最阴沉黑暗的地方，但是漫长的岁月里那儿飘荡出一些传说——只要你付出相应的代价，就能满足所有的愿望。  
Sirius难道真的打算去那里出卖灵魂吗！  
我得给Dumbledore报信！我在罐子里使劲地动啊动啊！可我是一把匕首，我只有在别人的操纵下才能活动，我再怎么使劲，也不可能移动罐子分毫，更何况，Sirius一定把我塞在了一个不起眼的地方。  
我……我什么也做不到。  
我只是一把弱小的、丑陋的、无能的匕首。  
黑暗中，我感到了无比的绝望，从出生开始我就一直被人看不起，我怀念故乡的燕子，我宁愿没有穿上这身衣服，那时至少还有磨刀石愿意亲近我。Sirius和James关系更好，人鱼公主们也更喜欢Sirius，Peter也特别崇拜Padfoot和Prongs。  
我长得像月亮，但一点也不像它，我无法散发那银白圣洁的光芒，我照亮不了任何人，我只配待在这黑漆漆的罐子里，自怨自艾。  
哦Remus，Remus，你真是个没用的懦夫。  
我对自己说，你真没用。  
就像上次一样，你还是只能目睹悲剧的产生，什么也做不了。  
我那么伤心，我那么不甘心，我明明在上一次打人柳海涡事件以后，就发誓一定要做对的事，不管那件事有多么难，我一定要做成，不管那样会让我的朋友讨厌我还是怎么，我要说出来，而不是为了讨好他们而闭口不谈。  
我想要派上用场，我是一把小小的匕首，但我可以做到大刀做不到的事！我明明自己发誓过的！  
振作起来，Remus，想想看，现在你能怎么办。  
如果我可以动就好了，我一定能阻止悲剧的再一次发生，我一定、一定、会想办法阻止，只要我能动的话！可恶！我狠命地想要动弹，我想要脱掉这身该死的禁锢一般的金色衣服，我想要用我短短的匕首利刃划开这个小小的罐子！  
咔嚓。  
我听到一声响，我还不知道发生了什么事，只见一条白色的缝隙出现在我面前，接着，黑色的罐子裂开了，我看到了宫殿的天花板，我被Sirius埋在了一大堆珊瑚里，而咔嚓的那声，是我刀鞘裂开的声音。  
我自由了，我不再有刀鞘，因为我已经从一把匕首变成了一把弯刀，我简直不敢相信，我白色的锋利的刀刃刺破了罐子。  
“这是怎么回事？”我自言自语，这时候，我看到旁边有一道身影经过，我急忙大喊大叫起来，那是一位人鱼公主，是Tonks！当她把我抓起来，我认出了她温柔的小手，叫着她的名字，她看上去吃了一惊，“Remus？是你？你怎么变成了……”  
是的，我们都很惊讶，我和她说了事情的经过，她带着我去见了Dumbledore，随后立马发动了一支队伍去阿兹卡班海沟寻找Sirius。  
我，Hagrid和James都在搜寻队伍里，Moody和Kingsley是鲨鱼，我被别在一位女性人鱼勇士的身侧，她叫Alice，有一头柔软的棕色长发，我记得在公主们平时的叽叽喳喳中提起过她，傲罗里少有的女性之一。  
那条海沟在很深远的地底，James说，上次去找鼻涕精也是这些人，大家都是身经百战的战士。  
我有点奇怪，James是一条孔雀鱼，他会有什么战斗本领呢？Prongs对我眨眨眼，说待会你就知道了，霍格沃兹的子民都或多或少有点天赋的，或许是那座城堡的魔法吧。  
“你看，你在城堡里长大了！”Prongs说，“从一把匕首变成了弯刀！Moony，你现在真正是Moony了！”  
是啊，那座城堡非常神奇。  
我们的队伍游得非常快，我们周围已经不见了色彩，只剩下暗灰色的海底岩石，光线也越来越弱了，Alice拿出了夜明珠照亮我们前面的路程。  
海水越来越冷，越来越黑，很快我们就只能看见夜明珠包围我们的这一小片水域，Hagrid庞大的身躯都有一大部分消失在黑色的背景中，“小心一点，我们靠近了。”这么说着，Moody停了下来，让我们镇定一点看。  
于是，随着我们的视线逐渐适应了这黑暗，我才发现，游了这么久的黑暗海域比起面前那深得融不开的黑色罅隙，我们身旁的海水甚至都还是蓝色的。  
这就是阿兹卡班海沟。  
“Sirius肯定已经进去了，我们得阻止他，天啊，海神知道他会和食死徒达成什么协议，他最后都只会丧命。”Hagrid在周围游动了一会，对我们说。  
“嗯，那么，大家准备好了吗，我们进去了。”  
Alice拍了拍腰侧的我，一行人便高举着夜明珠朝着那地狱一般的黑幕游去。  
Ⅵ  
我们察觉到了不对劲，Hagrid是第一个反应过来的，他是虎鲸，他的嗅觉特别敏锐，“有东西过来了！”  
魔法的光芒在这篇黑暗中横七竖八地射过来，体形最庞大的Hagrid替我们挡住了一些攻击，虎鲸的皮肤非常厚实，大多数魔法都对他不起作用——他们告诉过我，可我依旧很担心他，我看不见Moody和Kingsley的身影，他们鲨鱼的动作快得我分辨不出来，而Alice的鱼尾也十分有力，我只能感觉到随着她的游动而上下穿梭躲开了所有的攻击。  
很快，Alice使用了一个魔法，就好像一道水流从我身边冲过，仿佛在这么深的海底起了一场风暴，海水沉闷地在我们身边卷动，这时我看到James——这条孔雀鱼就像一道五颜六色的彩虹一般滑过，他又小，又快，冲进黑暗中全无声息，接着我们就听到前方的黑暗中有种种声音——“该死！”“什么东西！”“嗷！”  
这些声音暴露了偷袭我们的人所在，Moody和Kingsley几乎是闪电一般冲过去，在我看不见的地方，发生了一场打斗，当他们回到夜明珠的照耀范围内，我看到Moody咬着一条失去意识的人鱼，Hagrid则在我们的视野里横冲直撞，我们看到他身上似乎缠着什么东西，Kingsley去帮忙，Alice吟唱着咒语，一道光芒闪过，那个黑影从Hagrid身上无力滑下，Hagrid凶猛地一口咬住那个垂下的东西甩着。  
那是一只很大的章鱼。  
“哼，偷袭。”Moody哼了一声，Alice用海草编制的绳索捆住那条被Moody咬住的人鱼，他看起来苍白而瘦弱，头上是黑色海藻一样的头发，脸很长很丑。  
“Dolohov！”Moody咬着他，应该没有用劲，否则鲨鱼的嘴里早就有血了，“居然是你！”  
Dolohov病态的眼珠子在我们身上转了一圈，他无法动弹，看上去恐惧又狂躁：“放开我Moody！放开我！”  
“听着，之前有没有一个长腿的大理石雕塑来过？他去哪了！谁让你在这儿攻击我们！”  
“哈哈哈！”Dolohov试图大笑，但Moody把他咬得很紧他只能发出格格的声音，“傲罗们游到阿兹卡班来，不就是来找死吗！”  
“哦，我猜你想要试试这个。”Alice说着从一个小包里掏出了一个小瓶子，她对我解释说：“这是Snape王子制作的吐真药丸。”  
哦，我心想，看来Snape真的是一个很厉害的魔药制作者。  
Dolohov挣扎，然而还是被Alice塞了一粒药丸进嘴里，捂住了他的嘴，Moody咬着他不让他挣脱，药丸会在嘴里慢慢融化，Alice对我解释。  
“现在，回答我们的问题。”过了一会，Kingsley严肃地说。  
“Snape？Snape已经过去了。”Dolohov茫然地说，所有人都吃了一惊！  
“Snape？”我惊讶地喊道，Alice也没想到她随口一说的名字居然会出现，“这和Snape有什么关系？”  
“他经常过来，我们不会拦他，Crouch已经带着大理石雕塑去见Bella了，Snape也是来找雕塑的。”Dolohov言无不尽。  
所有人都愣住了，不知道是因为Snape经常来而吃惊，还是为Snape来找Sirius而惊讶。  
他们俩的交恶是全海底的动物们都知道的事，每一只海星每一棵珊瑚虫都知道那个俊美的人类雕塑和孤僻的人鱼王子水火不容，他们的故事根本就是大家茶余饭后的谈资。  
“好吧，会有更多的逃亡食死徒来找我们，Hagrid，你带着这些俘虏回去，我们继续前进，万一有什么意外，还可以撬开他们的嘴找情报。”  
傲罗队长Moody下命令，Hagrid点点头，衔着两只失去反抗意识的敌人飞速游走了。  
“我们得捂住夜明珠了，不要让它暴露了我们的位置。”  
说着，夜明珠被装进了一个黑口袋，就好像突然从白天进入了黑夜。  
事实证明，即便是阿兹卡班海沟，也并不是真的太过于漆黑，当我们适应了这黑暗，还是能勉强辨认出一点点地形，“Snape居然会来找Sirius……”James喃喃说，他好像受了很大的冲击。  
“我们得赶紧了，Sirius已经被带去见了Bella——她可是海底最疯的巫婆了。”Kingsley说着，一甩鱼尾。  
我们紧跟在后面，朝着海沟更深处游去，拜托了，Sirius不要再做傻事！  
但是很快，我们就被一股小声的争吵吸引了注意力，在海底，这声音不能更明显了，那是Sirius的声音！  
“你把他打死了？！”  
“我没有！他只是晕过去了！”  
我们小心翼翼靠近了那两个低声争吵的人，没错，是Sirius和Snape！James飞快地游了过去，一下子绕着Sirius打了好几个圈，“Padfoot！哦我的朋友！你平安无事！”  
Snape看到了我们，闭上嘴不再说话。  
Moody和Kingsley看了看地上被他们俩弄晕的Bartemius Crouch，Alice说这是一个老朋友的儿子，走火入魔了。  
“好了我们先离开这儿再说话。”Moody严肃的声音不容置疑，Kingsley衔住了Crouch的身体，就在这时，新的追兵来了。  
魔法在我们身边炸开，“快走！”Moody说着，和James一起朝着敌人冲了过去，Sirius十分沉重，他在海底难以奔跑，移动速度很慢，“哦！”Snape发出不耐烦的声音，我看到他掏出了一个海参一样的东西，对着Sirius喷了好几下，然后要我们都走远点。  
Alice连忙带着我游远了，只见Sirius开始溶化，吓了我一跳，但就在我尖叫之前，他缩小得和我差不多大小，Snape一把捞起Sirius，躲开了一道射向他们的魔法暗流，我们就这样一边阻挡攻击一边撤退，直到最后跑出了阿兹卡班海沟，Hagrid带着更多人马在等着我们——“海神在上！幸好你们出来了！不然我们就要进去啦！”  
脱离了险境的Moody把晕倒的Crouch交给了其他傲罗，用最严酷的声音对我们说：“好了，现在我要去和Dumbledore复命，你们都过来，Snape王子你也是。”他那属于大白鲨的三角形牙齿在光线下闪着寒光，威严地朝着城堡游去。  
我转头寻找Sirius，发现他还被Snape握在手里，他的白色大理石皮肤看上去好像更白了。  
“Sirius要什么时候才能复原，你不会不给他复原了吧？”James也注意到了这点，游过去说。  
哦海神啊，Prongs能不能放下成见不要刺激他们俩？  
Snape狠狠瞪了James一眼，转身把Sirius塞进了Alice手里——谢天谢地他不是往地上扔，这片海底都是岩石雕塑会摔坏的，“药效快过了。”他正要离去，但出乎我们所有人的意料，Sirius居然扯住了他的手指——他目前的大小只能扯住Snape的手指。  
“呃……”  
Snape回头看着自己被拉着的手指，虽然看不出是生气还是吃惊，Sirius立马烫着了一样松开手，他在所有人的目光下嗫嚅道：“抱歉……”  
Snape翘起了一边眉毛，我们都屏声静气。  
“我很抱歉，Snape，还有谢谢你今天来……呃，救我？虽然我觉得我可以搞定——”  
“哦拜托Sirius！”我喊起来：“你就不能认真道谢一下？”  
Sirius白色的大理石脸庞似乎有些变得粉红，他在Alice手中扭动了一下，突然就开始慢慢变大了，不一会就变成了原来的Sirius大小。  
这下他和Snape一样大了，恢复原状的两颗大蓝宝石做的眼睛闪烁着，好像不敢和Snape对视，他挠了挠头，“好吧，好吧，我……我总是干蠢事，抱歉，我是说，谢谢。”他对Snape说。  
围观的大家你看看我，我看看你，都忍不住偷偷窃笑。  
“但我真的打算付出所有可以付出的代价去换得变回人的药剂，”Sirius咕哝：“虽然我猜我现在能给的只有这对蓝宝石，变回人类后我看不见也挺麻烦的，但我想不到别的办法——”  
“给我。”  
“什么？”  
我们眼看着Snape撇了撇嘴，“蓝宝石，与其要给Bella那个疯婆子，不如给我。”说罢，他就一甩尾巴游走了。  
Sirius和我们一起，瞪着他的背影，过了一会，Padfoot对我们说：“他刚才是不是答应给我做药剂了？”  
大家都还一时没有反应过来。  
而我想起来，Snape在第一次见到Sirius的时候，就打算拿着我挖掉他的蓝宝石眼睛，所以……他大概是真的很喜欢Sirius的眼睛吧，谁不喜欢呢。  
Ⅶ  
在天边泛出最初的一丝鱼肚白的时刻，我被Sirius带上了陆地。  
海神啊，我已经有多久没有离开海洋了，我甚至都已经觉得自己生来就属于大海，人鱼公主们在不远处的海浪里送我们，她们千叮咛万嘱咐，一定要小心安全，上了岸，Sirius才拿出Snape交给他的瓶子，里面是看上去颜色很糟糕的药剂——“通常只有那些效果糟糕的药剂会是美好的颜色，Black。”当我们对这颜色反感的时候，魔药大师鄙夷地说。  
“福灵剂除外，”他补充，“其他的都是骗人的。”  
“福灵剂是什么？”Sirius好奇地问，把能够让他恢复人身的药剂收好，“是能让人幸运的药剂，”Severus虽然不情愿但还是回答了，他好像无法拒绝和知识有关的话题，“很难制作，但效果非常好。”  
哦，我们点点头，忍不住心想要是能有这么一点幸运药剂……  
“别想了，海底的材料不够，有一种是必须在陆地上采摘的，所以没有。”Snape阴沉着脸说。  
“我又没要。”Sirius嘴硬回答，但他对我做了个鬼脸，“我不需要虚幻的幸运。”  
“哼，当然了。”Snape王子不无讽刺地回答，然后就把我们赶出了他的实验室——“滚吧！”他狠狠撞上了门，就像上次Sirius来道歉的时候一样。  
而现在，我们已经来到了千里之外的海面，Sirius喝下了这口药剂。  
“怎么样？”我急切地问，空瓶子掉在沙滩上，Sirius扑通一声跪下，抓了一手的沙子，“Padfoot？”我有点担心了，那瞬间，我不禁闪过一个想法，该不会Severus也幼稚到了这个程度给了他错误的药剂来报仇吧！  
但转瞬我就否定了，不会的，Severus不会这样做的，他虽然很讨人厌，但本质上是个好人，从他去阿兹卡班海沟找Sirius就能看出来。  
虽然Severus对Dumbledore说他以前为了一些偏门的知识偶尔会去阿兹卡班海沟和流亡食死徒交换“情报”，James后来和我说，所谓的偏门知识都是些黑魔法，James说他依旧不信任Snape，也许那家伙是食死徒派来的奸细。  
难道……这药剂真的有问题？  
Sirius在痛苦地呻吟，他在沙地上滚来滚去，身上的袍子都被他撕扯下来，包括悬挂在他腰间的我，他高声尖叫，嘶吼，挣扎着爬起来跑动，无论我怎么喊叫他的名字都无济于事。  
海神在上，快饶了这个可怜人吧！  
直到海平线上露出了整个太阳，我看见，再次摔倒在沙滩上趴伏着的Sirius颤抖的白色大理石脊背在阳光下一寸一寸褪色，他还在低吼，但声音已经小了很多，  
“Sirius？”我低声呼唤他，“你还好吗伙计？”  
他一动不动，过了一会，我看到Sirius站起来，他大理石雕刻的衣服变了颜色，原来不是白色的，而是红色的在阳光下会有花纹闪闪发光的布料，他走到我身边蹲下来：“嘿Remus。”  
他伸出双手给我看，他自己也在左右打量：“瞧啊！我恢复原状了！”他大大地笑着，在阳光下如此英俊，乌黑的头发有一撮挡在眼睛前，他把它们朝脑后拨去，露出他像宝石一样幽兰的双眼，他摘下腰间别着的短刀，把我从沙子里捞出来，拍打干净别到了腰带上。  
“嘶！现在肯定是秋天！风真冷！”他耸了耸肩说，“现在，我们该做的就是潜进宫殿，让那冒充我的王子变回雕塑！”  
我表示了同意。我在Sirius腰间的高度环视四周，除了岩石和沙滩什么也没有，天边的云灰蒙蒙的，该去哪儿呢？我也不知道，以我贫瘠的生活阅历，我根本帮不上什么忙，但是海里的鱼类们要么就是不能上岸，要么就是和我一样对岸上的人类生活一窍不通，说起来，可能还就是我比较能派上用场了，毕竟我是一把弯刀，必要的时候可以用来防身。  
“呃，以防万一，Remus，你从刚才开始就没有说过话，你是不想说话吗？”Sirius突然低着头对我说。  
“什么？我一直在说话啊？”我吃惊地回答，然而，我看见Sirius困惑地眨眨眼，接着说道：“上帝，我变回人以后，就听不到你们说话了！在以前我也没有听到过盘子茶壶什么的说过话！我变成雕塑后没多久就掉进了海里！”他自顾自地说着，拿起我：“Remus！Moony！你能听到我说话吗？”他问。  
“当然。”我回答，接着，我只能看到他失落的神情，显然，他没有听到我的回答。  
“哦海神，这该怎么办，我只有我自己了，Moony。”Sirius垂着眉毛，把我放回他腰间。  
我猜是的，Sirius，你只有你自己了。  
可我觉得奇怪的是，为什么之前都没有人提起过会这样呢，就连Dumbledore都没有提醒我们，难道所有人都不知道一把刀是没法和人类说话的吗？  
我觉得非常奇怪，但毫无他法，只能跟随着Sirius朝着陆地深处走去。  
Sirius很快就走进了一座小渔村，他逢人就打听那场战争，然而奇怪的是，没有一个人知道格兰芬多和斯莱特林的战事，他们说这儿是一个偏远的小地方，不知道那些大城市的事。  
可是人鱼不是在海上看见过战舰吗，沿海却一丁点也不知道？  
Sirius也觉得很奇怪，他问这儿是哪，那些渔夫们用奇怪的眼神上下扫视他，说，这儿是拉文克劳，格兰芬多在山的另一边。  
“原来如此！”Sirius叹息，Hagrid把我们送到这个海岸，大概那只大鱼也不清楚国家和国家之间的分割线在哪。  
拉文克劳是一个中立的国家，Sirius后来小声对我解释，这儿的人们都不太关心战事。  
Sirius在镇上唯一有马的旅社和老板买了马，“我的马病死了。”Sirius说，他用海里带上来的一颗大珍珠做交换，店老板喜形于色。交易完成后Sirius打听战争的事，“你是不是错过了什么？”卖马的旅店老板说，这是一个上了点年纪的人，他把珍珠收进胸口袋里，打量着Sirius，就算我阅历不够，也知道Sirius的穿着和这小镇子上的人们格格不入，一看就是有钱人，我只能这么说。  
“你是个贵族？”这个人说，哦，原来应该用这个词。  
“骑士。”Sirius点头，我猜我又有很多东西要学了。  
“啊格兰芬多的骑士！”他看到了Sirius身侧的长剑和我这样一把弯刀，又露出意味不明的笑容：“那么尊敬的骑士先生，您怎么会不知道格兰芬多已经战败了呢？”  
“输了？”Sirius惊诧地喊道，他低头看了看我，一脸震惊。  
“是的，就在半个月前。”店老板比海边的沙粒大不了多少的眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，又露出那种意味不明的笑容。  
Sirius沉默了。  
“Remus，我已经来迟了，格兰芬多已经输了，国家交由谁来统治又有什么区别，之前是我那可怕的女王母亲，现在换成别人，也不见得会更糟糕，既然如此，我还回去做什么呢？”  
夜幕下，Sirius躺在旅馆的屋顶上对我说，天上有一轮圆圆的月亮，我有很久没见过月亮了，那很美，而我无法回答他。  
就在我们对着天空发呆的时候，楼下突然传来嘈杂的人声，这夜深人静的，难道是小偷？我们刚这么想，就听到旅馆老板的大嗓门喊道：“有人偷马！”  
Sirius买的马今晚还留在店老板的马厩里，他一骨碌从房顶上翻下来，动作不知为何如此流畅，后来我想到他从小就溜房顶逃宫廷课。  
Sirius带着我来到马厩的时候，里面已经挤了好几个人，领头的就是大腹便便的旅店老板，在旁边伙计高举的油灯火光下，他揪着那个小偷的衣领，“打死了往海里扔就得了！”一个伙计说。  
“放开我！我只是想在草堆里睡一晚！并不是小偷！放开我！”那个人挣扎，于是又挨了一拳。  
我还在想这人的声音怎么有些耳熟，Sirius已经拨开了两个伙计，走上前去——  
“Snape？”他说。  
这下所有人都在看我们，他们指着被压在地上那个人：“你们认识？这个小偷？”  
被打趴在地上的男人抬起头来，狠狠地咬牙：“我不是小·偷！”  
那真的是Snape！我忘了Sirius听不到我说话，大喊起来，天啦！是Severus！  
Snape看了我一眼，而Sirius当然没听到我说话，他上前去让伙计们松手，想要扶起Severus，但人鱼王子挡开了他的手，“他不是小偷，抱歉，这应该是一个误会，实际上……他是——”Sirius停了一下，他扫视着Severus的样子，这位人鱼从地上站起来，拍打身上的灰尘，他穿着深色的不反光的罩衫，身材高挑，只比Sirius矮一点儿，他有两条修长的腿。  
“他是我的仆从*。”Sirius继续说。  
Severus猛地瞪着我们，眼看他就要反驳了，Sirius接着说着：“他是Snape子爵大人的儿子，被送到我身边当学徒，我们在路上遇到了强盗，他的外衣都被抢走了，我们特地来这儿汇合的，嘿，你还好吗。”Sirius探身过去，我吓了一跳不知道他要干嘛，而Severus显然也一头雾水条件反射地以为是又要打他便抬手阻挡，但是Sirius只是停顿了一下，绕过他的手，拥抱住了Snape。  
我的老天啊。  
被挂在Sirius腰上的我都感受到了Severus浑身僵硬，就像一块大石头。  
然而这些抓小偷的陌生人似乎相信了Sirius，“好吧，好吧，不要不经允许就进入马厩，先生们，就是不被当成小偷打死，被马踢上一脚也够你们受的。”他们粗声粗气地离开，店老板多看了我们两眼，Sirius在他的视线下，在Severus的背后拍了拍。  
Snape差点惊得跳起来。不过店老板的视线被Sirius挡住了。  
“晚安，先生们，”胖男人摇摆着走了，“这么单薄的个子还想当骑士*，难怪格兰芬多输了……”他带着嘀咕走远，进了旅社后门。（*贵族子嗣才可以成为骑士，当骑士之前都会在其他领主手下当骑士学徒）  
Severus立马从Sirius身边跳开：“你在干什么？我才不是你的仆从！”他低吼着，Sirius说现在已经是初冬——我们在海底待了比预期更久的时间，虽然我感受不到温度，但Sirius来到镇上第一件事就是购置了更厚的袍子，所以现在Severus穿着一件薄薄的单衣，肯定很冷，我想。  
“你怎么会上岸来的？”Sirius没有回答他而是双手叉腰，而Severus则耸着肩两只手拢着自己的手臂，“我想上来就上来了，关你什么事！”人鱼王子回答。  
“噢！是啊！你想上来就上来！穿这么点衣服！你想冻死吗？”Sirius挥舞着自己的手示意Severus的穿着，接着他脱下了自己的外套，往Severus头脸上一丢：“快穿上！”  
人鱼扯下自己头上的布料，正要发作，Sirius又打断了他：“就算你不怕冷，你知道陆地上的人大多都是势利眼吗？你也不穿件好一点的衣服上来，才会被当作小偷。”  
Severus气得脸都红了：“这是海底最好的织布草编制的布料——你们人类根本不懂！”  
“是啊是啊，所以你能穿一点我们懂的吗，比如这个。”Sirius对这他手里的衣服点点下巴，“好了快穿上，出来，我们不能在马厩里谈话，别人会怀疑的。”他走出来，等Severus裹着他的外套不清不愿地踱出来，带着他朝我们订下的房间走去。  
“去哪？”Severus警惕地说。  
“去温暖的室内，你能快点吗？”Sirius抖了抖腿，Severus不高兴地跟上了。  
回到了房间，人鱼王子新奇地左看右看，“这是你第一次上岸吗？”我说，“不是，但这是我第一次进入人类的房间。”Severus说。  
Sirius愣了一下，接着他明白过来：“你可以听到Remus说话？！”  
人鱼王子横了他一眼：“我只是变出了你们的脚，又没变成你们的脑子。”他摁了摁床上的被褥，好奇地掀开看了看。  
“你可以坐下，”Sirius说，“我一直都没能和Remus说话——Moony，你还好吗？”Sirius把我连着腰带取下来放到桌上。  
“好极了。”我说。  
Sirius转头看着Severus，魔药大师又翻了个白眼：“一把刀能不好到哪去？”  
人类的王子抿嘴叹气：“好啦，你上岸来干什么的Snape？别说你只是想来体验人类生活。”  
“这个。”Snape掏出一卷海豹皮做的卷轴：“Dumbledore忘了给你的，他说这很重要。”  
Sirius展开看了，从我的角度能看到他有点惊讶，Severus也在看他，“上面说什么？”他不情愿地问。  
Sirius没有回答，看了半晌，把卷轴合上了，“呃，”他说：“一点事。”  
“我真不明白为什么在海底的时候不给你！”Snape怒气冲冲地说，Sirius看着他，“你不想来陆地吗？Dumbledore逼你来的？”  
Severus眨眨眼睛，“没有。”他还是说，“我上来过几次，但每一次都……”他的眼珠子在眼眶里转了大半圈：“……结果不太好。”  
“你被当成小偷了？”Sirius喷笑。  
“闭嘴Black，高贵的人鱼从不偷窃，不像你们人类！”他恶狠狠地说，但在我看来，那一点威吓力也没有，对Sirius更加不起作用。  
“好吧好吧，我也没指望你长出腿后能变得更像人一点，嘿，进去些，给我点位置。”Sirius说着，把Severus往床里面推，Snape又吃了一惊：“你在干什么！”  
“睡觉！”Sirius义正言辞。  
“这儿只有一张床！”Severus喊起来。  
“嘘……”Sirius竖起一根手指：“你想把全旅社的人都吵醒来吗！你睡就是了！这床够我们俩并排！”  
Severus·Snape好像被定住了，他愣愣地看着Sirius钻进被子躺下，“晚安Moony。”他说，“你也是，Snape。”  
接着他吹熄了蜡烛。  
Snape还坐在那，Sirius又踢了踢他的腿：“喂，快进来，捂住被子，冷气都进来了。”  
“简直不敢相信……居然和你……”Severus噎住一般嘀咕，最后，还是磨磨叽叽地爬进了被子里。  
“晚安朋友们。”我说，看着床上的两个黑影都融进深秋的黑夜里。  
Ⅷ  
半夜，我作为一把不会入睡的弯刀，在迷迷糊糊中听到外面传来轻微的响动，我没有多想，那应该只是动物们在活动罢了——我在掉入水中之前可是在人们中生活过一段时间的。  
然而，就在我打算放心继续“养神”之时，门口传来声音，有人进来了，还不止一个，床上也传来动静不知道是不是他们也察觉了，我大喊起来：“是谁！Sirius！Severus！！”Sirius听不到我的喊叫，但是人鱼王子可以，他立马跳起来，然而那些黑影已经朝着他扑过去。  
天哪，天哪，接下来发生的一切都让我不敢相信，Sirius惊醒来，这些人殴打了我的朋友，乱斗中Sirius曾有一度朝着我伸出手——我就放在他床边的桌子上，但他被阻止了，那些人粗鲁地打晕了他，但当他们把失去知觉的Sirius和Severus抬出去的时候，有人把我拿了起来。  
我和他们在一起，但我帮不上任何忙，我焦虑地喊着Severus的名字，但人鱼王子低垂着头，完全失去了意识。  
海神啊，我该怎么办？！我该怎么才能救他们？！  
我们将会被带往哪里？这些人是谁？为什么要这么做？！  
很快，很快我们就会得到答案，我的朋友们被捆起来，这些黑影带着我来到海边，把Sirius和Severus搬上了一艘船。  
“这下，这位骑士大人的珍珠宝石就都是我们的了！”  
我认出这个声音——他就是旅馆的老板！  
天哪，他们打算把他俩扔进海里！然后霸占Sirius的财产！我得做点什么！他们两个现在都昏过去了，我不知道Snape会不会淹死，但Sirius肯定会！他已经不是雕塑了！  
他会死的！他会死！  
海神啊！我得做点什么，我得做点什么！但我能做什么？！我只是一把不能移动的刀具！！我能感到自己的刀刃在鞘里颤抖，如果我是人类，我一定会大声哭喊，我会叫来很多人阻止他们，我可以游泳过去救起我的朋友！  
绝望中，我看到了那艘船已经朝着海中驶去，而我则被一个人拿在手里晃着，他们啧啧称赞着我金子做的刀柄和后来霍格沃兹给我重新配的刀鞘——我从来没有留意过新刀鞘。  
“这一定是象牙做的。”这些强盗杀人犯把我抓在手里左看右看，而我只想砍掉他们罪恶的双手，如果我可以动，我一定要杀了他们，我看到他们身后的船丢了两个黑色小点下去。  
Sirius。  
我第一个真正的朋友。他会死在今晚吗？他会在海里挣扎着呼吸吗？  
我没有呼吸过，我不知道，我不知道。  
我要怎样才能救你。  
海浪声传来，抓着我的人还在数着他们偷来的Sirius的衣物里的珍珠，我面前一片漆黑。  
海浪声停止了，这些人嘀咕着“怎么回事？”回过头。  
我看见，在明亮的月光下，海浪就像遮住月亮的乌云一样涌成一排高墙，那条运载着Sirius和人鱼王子的小船被顶在高高的浪花上。  
“这……这是……”  
人类们失去了言语，我也目瞪口呆，如果我有眼睛和嘴的话。  
“先生们，你们惹上大麻烦了。”我喃喃着，说出来才意识到自己的口气多么冷酷。  
海水排山倒海冲来，我在一片惊呼和惨叫中回到了海里，人类们在我身边扑腾挣扎，而我只感到了残忍报复的快意。  
海水喧嚣暴躁地席卷一切，我徒劳地在浪涛中企图看到Sirius的身影，不知道他是否已经沉入海底，还是被浪花拍向天空？他还活着吗？我能做什么呢？为什么我不能动而只是一把该死的刀具呢？  
不知道过了多久，人类们的声音也已经远去了，夜空又安静了下来，海水冲刷我把我往岸上推，直到我碰到一个东西停下来，潮水退去，我被留在了沙滩上，身边停住我的是Sirius的手指。  
“Sirius！”我惊喜地高呼起来，但他听不见，当然，他被水冲刷得乱七八糟的头发像海藻一样挡住了他的脸庞，但我知道是他。  
有个人正在挤出他肚子里的海水，夜色中我分辨出那条漆黑反光的鱼尾，是Severus。  
“该死！快醒醒！”他不断地下压Sirius的胸口，我看到有小股的海水从Sirius嘴里涌出来，但我的朋友依旧没有反应。  
我不敢发出声音打扰施救，紧张地等待着，终于！终于！Sirius吐出了几口水呻吟了两声，他活着！我欢呼起来！Sirius！我的朋友！！你还活着！！海神啊感谢你！！谢谢你Severus！！  
人鱼王子奇怪地看了我一眼。  
而这时，我听到很多的声音从远处传来，就好像有几百个人在朝着我们跑来。  
“我得走了。”Severus也听到了，他抬起身体朝着声音来的方向看了看，不知道是不是对我说，他一扭腰钻进了潮水中不见了。  
很快就有大批的人到来，他们手中的火把将海边照耀得如同白天，“海神在上啊，发生了什么事！”  
“你看到那道水墙了吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“是什么的征兆吗？”  
他们叽叽喳喳地徘徊在海滩上，直到有人注意到了Sirius。  
“看！那儿有人！！”  
他们奔过来，围住了Sirius，也捡起了我。“这个人还活着！他是谁？”他们议论纷纷，七手八脚地把Sirius抬起来运走，“这一定是他的刀，很名贵的样子，他看上去像一个贵族。”  
我想，这倒是没错。  
*  
我一直陪伴着Sirius，他被送到哪里我就会去哪里，我很开心会被放在枕边伴随他。  
他一直没有醒来，我真很担心，但他还在呼吸，据我所知人类只要还在呼吸就有希望？不是吗。  
“Sirius？伙计？你还好吗？”我不停和他说话，虽然我知道他没法听到，但我忍不住一直说，“嘿朋友，今晚的月亮美极了！”或者是告诉他阳光多么美好，我有太久没有见过这么美好的太阳了，海底是很不错，但唯一的遗憾就是见不到天空，和属于天空的美景。  
经常还会有小鸟来我们窗边停驻，唱着婉转的歌，“Sirius？你能听到吗？让我想起人鱼公主们的歌唱。”Sirius没有回答，但我猜也许他能听到。  
不知道过了几天，月亮出来了好几次了，Sirius依旧沉睡着，很多人类来来往往，都说他是那天晚上“神迹”后幸存的人，原来那一晚海边好几个村子都被夷为了平地……而海浪最高处附近，也就是Sirius他们遇袭的村子几乎无人幸存。  
Sirius是唯一活下来的人，其他人连尸体都找不到。  
我不禁陷入了深深的惊慌中，因为……我隐隐觉得自己有罪。但我也不知道，我不知道为什么。啊，Dumbledore在就好了，他一定能解释我的疑惑。  
Sirius和Severus被丢进海里之后，我的确，的确想过要是这些恶人们都死掉就好了，要是那艘船能被海水淹没就好了，要是……  
然后海啸就发生了。  
我不肯定这和我有关系，但……我只能深深叹气，看向依旧没有醒转来的Sirius那英俊的面容，他的眼窝凹陷进去，看不到那双蓝眼睛让我很失落，我多希望能和他说说话呀。我猜我宁愿回到海里去，至少那时候，我们还能交谈。  
这期间有很多人来看过他，其中有一些，我根据Sirius教我的分辨法，猜测他们是贵族。  
所以当我有一次看到好多贵族涌进这间安置Sirius的屋子时，不禁吃了一惊，而这些衣着光鲜的人朝两边让开，一位穿得更加光芒耀眼的人走近我们，这是一位公主，我敢肯定。  
“这个遇难者长得确实很好看。”她说。  
那当然！就连在海底，那个充满了世界上所有最美妙事物的海底，Sirius都是最英俊的王子，这可是人鱼公主们公认的！  
“他为什么还不醒来？我还想问问他那天晚上发生的事呢。”公主说。  
因为他受伤了呀！我叹息，察觉到公主把我提起来，抚摸我的刀鞘。  
“哦天呐，你们瞧瞧这上面的花纹！多么精美！多么华丽！你们看！”她把我递给身边的人，我在他们手中传来传去，不断听到他们的惊叹：“真是华丽极了，这一定价值不菲。”  
价值不菲？我从来没有听到过我的朋友说过。它是我们从阿兹卡班海沟出来后，Dumbledore将我握在手中，“恭喜你Remus，你成长了。”白胡子的人鱼国王对我眨眼，James在一边说我要脸红了，我是一把弯刀，怎么会脸红？Dumbledore说现在我需要的只有相匹配的刀鞘了。  
当他这么说完，一片白光笼罩中刀鞘就突然出现在我身上，国王说这一定是霍格沃兹给我的礼物，因为我的新刀鞘洁白得就像霍格沃兹城堡的身躯，材质看起来也很像，所以Sirius他们认为我的名字更加贴切了，Moony。  
当我拥有了新刀鞘之后，我就被Dumbledore递回给了Sirius——毕竟我一直都是挂在他身上的，他接过我，把我拔出来，看我弯弯的刀刃，“你居然从匕首变成弯刀了！Moony！你可真是奇迹！”我回答他是因为我想要从罐子里出来，因为你这混蛋把我塞进了罐子里！我要去拯救你这个笨蛋！他大笑着，又有点不好意思，“抱歉Remus，我以后再也不抛下你一个啦，哦等等，也许我应该，看看你做了什么！你变得多么好看，这弧度真是完美！”他掂了掂我，在海水中挥舞着，“瞧这划开海水的感觉！你是一把最好的弯刀！毫无疑问！”我记得那时候James又说我脸红了来着。  
Sirius也没有评价过我的刀鞘，甚至没有多看过它一眼，所以我也从来不知道，我想，如果我的刀鞘不是这么华美，那些强盗是不是就会让我和Sirius一起被丢进海里？至少我是乐意陪着我朋友一起的。  
而现在这些人虽然也会把我抽出来看一眼，但很快又放回刀鞘去，继续夸赞着它。  
我想念Sirius的手，我看向他，突然感觉他的睫毛好像动了动。  
“Sirius？”我喊道，但我的声音在不断的人声中一定是微不足道的，况且他也听不到我说话。  
但他动起来，发出了两声呢喃，人们都把注意力挪过去了，他们围着他，“他醒了！他醒了！”  
我看到Sirius长长的深色睫毛颤动了一会，缓缓睁开了，哦我真想念他那双蓝宝石一般的双眼，而我如此高兴那双眼睛依旧是这样明亮动人！  
“Sirius？”我呼唤他，但他只困惑地眨眼，看着身边围着的人。  
“你叫什么名字？你是哪儿来的人？”他们问。  
Sirius又眨眨眼，他挣着坐起来左右观望，最后慢慢地张开嘴：“我？Sirius Black，我是格兰芬多的王子，这是哪儿？”  
“嗷！”  
屋子里的人们发出惊呼。  
“王子！”  
“他当然是王子！看看他！看看他的那把刀！”  
“公主殿下！这都是公主的功劳！她一来他就醒了！”  
我发现公主的脸才是真的红了，真的是红红的。  
而Sirius非常困惑，就好像指望有人能回答他的问题。  
“真高兴你回来了，Sirius。”我松口气，至少他没事了。  
Sirius眨眨眼，依旧没有听到我说话。  
*  
接下来好长一段时间我都没有见到Sirius，因为当人们把我递给他的时候，他皱着眉头看着我，把我接过去抽出来打量了一会又放回去，一如既往无视了我对他说话，“我不记得我有这么一把刀，而且这把刀很奇怪，刀柄和刀鞘不配套。”他来回转动我，在空中挥舞我，“不过，这真是一把好刀，我想我喜欢它。”  
哦Sirius！  
他又这么挥动了我一会，困惑地把我又塞回刀鞘，“我觉得我忘记了很多事，弯刀？我没有弯刀，过去的这段时间我在干什么？为什么我在拉文克劳？大海啸？我全都不知道。”  
Sirius失去了在海底的记忆。  
我失落不已，他忘了我，和所有在海底遇上的朋友，唉。  
但反正他早就听不到我说话了，其实也没差，至少他醒过来了还活蹦乱跳不是吗，我欣慰地想，那就够了。或许。  
Sirius和公主总是在一起，有一次他提起我，说起我不匹配的刀柄和刀鞘。  
“哦那个，如果你不介意，我可以让人去给它换一个刀柄。”公主回答。  
所以，我离开了Sirius，再一次回到了仿佛我出生地一般的铁匠工坊里，这儿没有人可以和我说话，甚至连鸟都不来，在敲敲打打地拆卸重铸我的刀柄的过程中，我觉得在海中拥有那么多朋友，和他们之间愉快的交谈，拥有朋友们并且能时不时帮助我的朋友们，这些事，都好像一个遥远的梦境，一个似乎从来没有发生过的幻觉。  
甚至在夜深人静，我独自一把刀躺在残留火星的炉边，想着如果我没有跟随Sirius上岸，此时是不是会有很多鱼儿游经我身边，是不是还能和James还有Lily他们聊天，能看到远处的珊瑚礁和Hagrid庞大的身影。  
但那不可能，没有Sirius的雕像佩带我，我能在哪呢？  
朋友们也不是时刻都能在身边，那么大把大把的海底时光，没有人和我交谈的话，与现在又有什么区别？或许连珊瑚礁都会看腻的吧？  
而如果Sirius没有我，他现在会在哪？  
想到他现在好好的，或许在和一个真正的公主交换一个小小的吻——James曾经这么开过玩笑，要Sirius去亲吻可爱的人鱼公主也许就会因为真爱之吻变回人类。“我没有爱上谁！”当时Sirius这么反驳着，“我才不想亲吻谁！”  
James说他在嘴硬，那是什么意思？  
说起来，人鱼王子现在怎样了？当初为什么他要上岸来？Dumbledore写给Sirius的那封信上说了什么？  
现在我都没法知道了。  
或许今后我就只能安心当一把弯刀啦。  
那也没什么不好，本来，我还只是一把短短的匕首呢。  
Ⅸ  
Sirius要结婚了。  
别问为什么这么突然，当我的刀柄被装饰完成，前来取走我的侍从们正在说这件事。  
格兰芬多真正的王子正在这个国家，而拉文克劳会和他因为联姻而结盟，帮助他夺回自己的王位。  
这就是我所知道的全部。  
我被陈放在一个红色的柔软的盒子里，将在新婚之夜作为公主的礼物送还给Sirius王子，据说我的刀柄是由最洁白的象牙雕成，镶嵌着最珍贵的珠宝。公主的侍女们都在说王子见到了一定会很高兴。  
我的朋友，他会因为宝石而高兴吗？  
宫殿里的物品们经常聊天，畅想着盛大的婚礼说着那些闪闪发光的吊灯和华美的东方挂毯，还有国王送给公主的美轮美奂的新游船，闪亮的新漆和坚固的风帆，他们都说那是一艘最美最牢固的船，而Sirius将会在那上面成为最幸福的新郎。  
我很少说话。  
夜深的时刻，我听到他们都在说那个放在盒子里的家伙因为贵重而非常高傲。  
这让我想起刚落入海底的时候，我和Peter也是这么谈论那位高傲的王子。  
啊我真的想念他，我怀念我们结伴站在霍格沃兹中庭的时候，朋友们来来往往，只有我们俩不能动，比赛谁数到的小丑鱼更多，它们总是露个脸一溜烟就躲进珊瑚里去。  
我想念我们开的那些玩笑，猜测那头巨大的虎鲸身上伤疤的来历，Sirius编造了一个惊心动魄的故事，关于一头蓝鲸公主和她的海底火山城堡，信誓旦旦Hagrid一定是为了和那位体形庞大的公主相爱而历尽千辛，活灵活色描述他们在海底沙滩上跳舞，描述他们那庞大的身躯是怎么跳跃，导致触发了岩浆的喷发，当时我都笑得快断裂了。  
我们还畅想过如果有一天结伴去海底旅行，他会弄一头海马当坐骑，我们会成为海底世界有名的剑客哦不匕首客，我们笑得那么样开心，“让你吃吃我的匕首的厉害！”Sirius这么喊着。直到James到来，我们告诉他这个“计划”以后，孔雀鱼笑到在地上打滚，告诉我们海马还没有我的身体大。  
那真是一段难以忘怀的时光。  
*  
盒子里一片漆黑，我根据外面的热闹程度来判断时间，白天人多，物品们说话的声音很难听到，所以大家都比较安静，到了夜晚才是大家热火朝天的时刻。  
此时正白天，突然我的盒子被人拿起来，侍女们都叽叽喳喳地准备婚事，身边来来往往各种人，还有被搬来的物品，大家都很兴奋，看来是上船了，就这样过了好几天才安静下来。  
我等待着。  
当盒子被打开，我体会到了所谓“新鲜空气”的感觉，然而接下来看到的人，却让我惊讶不已！  
Severus！  
为什么人鱼王子会在这里？而他看起来完全没有如同我一样见到老朋友的喜悦，我得说，他看起来十分阴沉。  
“你好，Lupin。”他冷淡地说，把我从盒子里拿出来。  
“Severus？出了什么事？”他把我别在腰带上悄悄走出了房间，这是公主的房间——我记得侍女们说我会在婚礼后由公主亲手交给Sirius作为新婚礼物，为什么他在公主的房间里？  
他没有回答我，不管我怎么询问他都没有再说话。  
我十分不安。  
我们走向热闹的方向，那块区域一片歌舞升平——在这段时间我听着外面的物品说话学了些新形容词，他们说得最多的就是舞会，是的，我见到了一场盛大的舞会！  
出现在我面前的大厅金碧辉煌，我难以想象这是在一艘船上，而轻微的摇晃感告诉我这的确是在海上，我还能听到外面浪涛的声音！  
好多人，金色头发的棕色头发的黑色头发的，穿着各种各样的衣服，我看得眼花缭乱，天哪！这真是场壮观的盛会！  
“真是不可思议，不是吗？”Severus突然说话了。  
“是的！”我兴奋地喊道，试图在人群中寻找着Sirius，然而很快我却发现Severus总是在柱子和帘幕旁走动，经常会挡住视线，为什么他不往中间走走？我想要找到Sirius，不知道他在自己的新婚夜会穿上什么样的衣服？是不是比以往更加容光焕发？我简直等不及看到他的样子了。  
“人类……”Severus用大概只有我能听到的声音说，“如此天赋异禀……上天给了他们这么多如此多的……馈赠，然而，他们碌碌无为……铺张浪费……”他的声音听起来嘶嘶作响。  
“Severus？”我觉得不对。  
“可他们是被神眷顾的种族，”他继续说，“他们有能够——那么多的资源，却从来没有物尽其用。”  
“你在说什么？”我紧张地问。  
“你只是一把匕首，当然。”他冷冷地说。  
他的话让我摸不着头脑，但我本能地觉得不太对，一切都不太对，外面璀璨的灯火明亮，而我晕乎乎的，突然我好像看到了Sirius，他正被一大群人拥着往甲板上去，巨大的声音炸响在空中，人们拥挤在一起，挡住了我的视线。  
然而我很快就看到了天空和传说中的烟火，月亮悬挂在正高空，Severus走到了人群的前方，因为，我也看到了Sirius，他穿着白色笔挺的衣服，那么英姿飒爽，烟花的光洒在他扬起的面庞上，熠熠生辉，我都没意识到他那么近了！他就在离我几步之遥的地方！这时Severus用外袍挡住了我，“嘿！为什么？我还没能仔细看清他！”我喊起来。  
“Snape王子！欢迎！快过来，这儿看得比较清楚！”  
什么？Sirius想起Severus了！？那他也应该想起了我！Severus！Snape！放开我！我在衣服里喊叫着，人类听不到我，但人鱼可以，他却不理我。  
这不对，这不对，我又气愤又担心，我听到Sirius在和Snape谈话，奇怪的是，Sirius一点也没有以前讨厌他的口气，难道，他并没有想起来？但为什么他叫Snape王子？  
过了一会，Sirius的说话声远去了，他好像在和人探讨着猎犬的事，我仔细分辨着直到再也听不到他的声音。等我再次被允许“呼吸”到新鲜空气，烟花早就散了，人群也散了，如果我有面孔，我一定会用最生气的脸冲Snape发脾气，“为什么你要把我遮起来！你知道我很久没有看到他了！”  
“Well，Well，难道我们的小匕首还有什么不可告人的小心思吗？”我听到他嗤笑。  
“Severus，你到底在打什么主意？你很奇怪。”  
可是他又不说话了，只是在人群后游走，进入船舱里穿行，一扇又一扇的门在我面前打开，人越来越少——大家都在外面庆祝。  
夜越来越深了，海的声音仿佛也进入了沉睡。  
“我在做什么？你很快就会知道了。”他进了一间房子，小心地躲在了门后，轻声说。  
过了一会，外面有脚步声传来。  
Snape躲在柜子后的阴影里，看着Sirius走进来关上门。我的朋友走向座椅试图坐下来，却发现外套——缝着闪闪的金线刺绣，很厚重很碍事，于是他把衣服脱下来扔在一边。  
他陷进椅子里，头靠在椅背上深深叹口气。  
我看着他闭眼休憩，这哪里像一个幸福的新郎？我充满困惑。看到他疲惫地起身来到水壶边给自倒了一杯水。  
杯子的碎裂声传来，Sirius盯着我们的方向手放在他的佩剑上，我没见过这把剑但长得很像以前Sirius丢在了海滩的那一把。  
“谁在那？”Sirius扬声道，他站起来，椅子在地上滑开。  
Severus正要走出去，我感到他的紧张和犹豫。  
可这时候，门却突然从外面被踢开——外面居然有人！好几个人冲进来朝着Sirius扑过去，顿时这间房子里就充满了刀光剑影！居然有人要杀Sirius！？为什么！？  
“他可不是什么受欢迎的家伙。”  
我才不相信你，每个人都喜欢Sirius——哦除了格兰芬多那个假王子！还有你！去帮帮他！Sirius的剑术很好但同时对付几个人也很吃力！  
“的确，他们杀了他对我也没有好处。”Severus把我插进了刀鞘，从怀里掏出了不知道什么东西往空中一洒，念念有词。  
顿时我们被一片浓雾包围了，四处都是袭击者惊呼和困惑的声音，但Snape似乎不受影响，他拉住Sirius跑起来。  
“谁？Snape王子？出了什么事！”他一边跑一边问。  
啊Sirius！太久没有见到你了朋友！  
“你不安全！跟我走！”  
谢谢你，Severus，我如释重负地叹一口气。要知道，当他躲在房间里的时候，我还担心他是不是……是我错了，Severus不可能那么幼稚地试图以谋杀来复仇对吗？他似乎已经原谅Sirius，毕竟他还给了Sirius变成人的魔药。  
可我心中始终萦绕着一股困惑。  
当我们终于奔出了浓雾，已经到了甲板的另外一头，这儿十分僻静，我们还能听到远处的雾中人们的声音，“这是？这是怎么……”Sirius停下来，他在船舷上四处张望，这一场大雾就好像是从海里冒出来的一样，延绵整片大海都是雾蒙蒙的像是仙境。  
而Snape走在他身后，抓着我。  
Severus？你在干什么？  
我话没说完，脚步声纷至沓来，Sirius和Snape一起回头，之前那些被甩开的刺客赶上来了。  
Snape匆忙把我放在身后不让Sirius看见我，这些人围过来，Sirius握紧了他的剑做好战斗准备：“你们是谁派来的？！”  
那些人不说话，只是都弯曲着身体像蛇一样绕着我们游走，“是谁派你们来的？Voldemort ？我母亲？还是Regulus？”  
海神啊，如果我没记错，Regulus不是你弟弟吗Sirius？你母亲就算了……我知道她多糟糕，但，你亲弟弟？  
这群刺客都有面罩遮着脸，但我听到其中一个嗤笑了一声，最近我太熟悉这种声音了。  
“Snape王子，我缠住他们，你伺机突围，去找卫兵。”Sirius悄声对Snape说。  
没有丝毫预警，刀剑的金属碰撞声响起来，我猜测Sirius已经和他们战作一团，没有人攻击Snape，但他还是把我拿到了他身前防备着，这下我就可以看到战局了。  
这一处甲板与之前在狭小的房间里不同，地方开阔便于施展，Sirius的剑花舞动虎虎生风，他迎击对方三个哦不四个，一开始就冲着其中一个猛攻，后来我想大概是他看出来那个人最弱，果然很快就击倒了那个，我紧张地盯着战局，却发现Snape，握着我的Snape正缓慢地朝着Sirius的后方移动。  
他拔出我，我来不及惊呼——Sirius小心！  
但Snape却只是用我挡住了旁边一个人原本会刺进Sirius背后的刀子，替Sirius解围。  
呼……我松了一口气，再一次为自己误解了Severus而愧疚，他只是想要帮助Sirius而已。  
“谢了！”Sirius抽空说，他已经很累了，我能看出来，但刺客只剩下了两个，“走！”他喊道。  
但Severus并没有移动，他看着战场，不耐烦地叹口气，对方不可能得逞了，敌人只剩下了一个。  
“真是没用。”Severus轻声说，我很困惑。  
“的确，我也没指望他们能解决。”这时，浓雾中传来另外一种声音，就像是……蛇。  
几个黑衣黑袍的人走到了甲板上，Sirius气喘吁吁地解决掉最后一个敌人，戒备地盯着他们靠近，“这个声音……”他说，“我听过一次……”  
“哦是那时候，你马上要掉下船了还能听到我说话？我很荣幸，Sirius王子，晚上好。”领头的人摘下黑色的兜帽，露出一张年轻英俊但苍白的脸，而且不知为何他的面孔上有暗色的纹路在游动变化。  
“Tom！你！你活下来了！”Sirius狠狠地喊道：“我相信过你！但你却……是你掀翻了船？杀了那么多无辜的人？！”  
“要哄你喝下味道糟糕的魔药，当然得获得你的信任，不是吗？”这个人，Tom，笑起来像一条鲨鱼，比Moody他们还要可怕的鲨鱼。  
这个恐怖的男人靠近了，而Sirius却一步也不后退：“你是为了什么？王位？”  
“哈，”Tom冷笑着，“区区格兰芬多的王位我还不看在眼里，我想要的……是更远大的东西，是人类的未来，是现在这些——浑浑噩噩的行尸走肉们所不配拥有的未来！”他哈哈大笑起来，带着不可思议的狂热，“这个世界！值得一个更好的统治者！值得更好对待——”  
“疯子！”Sirius一剑刺了过去，而Tom就像轻飘飘的烟雾一般躲开了，“你！你只不过是劣等血统下的寄生虫！Black家族的败类！”他喊叫着，再一次躲开Sirius的攻击，但我的朋友动作更快了，他几乎要撞上这个人，他的剑锋会撕开Tom的袍子，然而Tom往空中洒了一把什么东西——这个动作我莫名熟悉，没错，就是Severus之前做的那样。  
Sirius惨叫了一声，那片黑雾笼罩他，Sirius痛苦地跪倒在地。  
“永远不长记性啊王子殿下，永远！有勇无谋！”Tom呵呵笑着，我喊着Severus，快想想办法救他！Severus！  
“而你，亲爱的Severus，你还在等什么呢？”Tom把脸转过来，对我们说。  
*  
我不知道到底发生了什么，为什么这个对Sirius下了毒手的家伙，会这么亲热地叫Severus的名字？他们认识？为什么？  
为什么！Severus！  
Snape攥紧了我的刀柄。  
海神啊，我是一把刀，我知道人们握住我是为了干什么，而我也知道，当人的手指握得这么紧，手心还湿润的时候，又会发生什么。  
不。  
这不是真的，Severus？Severus，你不会是……你……  
我不要伤害任何人！我不想伤害任何人！  
而身为一把刀具是对我的诅咒，我生来就是要被人使用，被人用来伤害他人。但不是你，Severus！你是我的朋友！  
“你在等什么？”Tom说。  
为什么，为什么？Severus？  
啧。  
Snape咂嘴，他没有回答。  
是因为Sirius曾经企图谋杀你？  
这说得通，在海底有Dumbledore，而岸上就完全不同了。  
Snape的答案是他的手指紧了紧我的刀柄。  
我伤心，继而愤怒，如同置身滚烫的铁水如同铸钢炉里喷涌的火焰在烧灼我，你居然想要用我伤害我最好的朋友！？  
我在他手中颤抖，刀刃在空气中嗡嗡作响。  
Snape惊异地看着我，旁边的黑衣人们也都动了动。  
你以为我是一把刀，就会任你摆布吗。  
我宁愿折断，也不会让你伤害Sirius的。  
我的朋友还在地上挣扎，企图挣脱那团环绕他的黑雾，他强撑着站起来在甲板上冲来冲去，“不要拖延了！”Tom大喊着，“我在尝试！”Snape低声吼道，但他无法移动我，你当然不能！  
“你什么也不知道！”他面庞狰狞，没有一丝血色，就像一条缺水的鱼翻上来的肚皮那样苍白。  
“我不需要知道！你要杀害我的朋友！我还需要知道什么！”我咆哮，我从来没有那样生气过，我的刀刃在震颤，我随时准备折断自己。  
Snape不好看的脸纠结成一团，他两手紧紧地举着我，还在试图朝Sirius的方位移动，“你什么也不知道，如果我说，他心口的血能让你活过来呢？”他咬着牙说。  
我吃了一惊，这……这是一个很大的诱惑，如果……如果我能活过来，我能成为一个有灵魂能活动的人或是什么，我该多么高兴啊。我将能呼吸，我会有脸，我能有表情，我还能拿起东西，最重要的是，我不再任由别人掌握我的命运！我可以决定自己是留下还是离开，或者，当我走投无路的时候我可以选择死亡！死亡，多么遥远多么神奇的未来，作为一把刀我的时间那么永久那么无限，我曾经被放在漆黑的匣子里那么久，没有人知道我，没有人和我说话。我再也不想回到那个时刻，我再也不想回到箱子里去。  
活着，是的，我想活着。我想要呼吸新鲜的空气，我想要感受他们说的空气中的花朵清香，还有女士们走过所带来的异香，摆在桌子上的食物的甜香，甚至是臭味也好，铁匠的脚指头真的臭不可闻吗，我想知道，我想要体验。  
我还想触摸，不是用我这僵硬的身躯，我只能察觉干燥和水份，只有太阳和火焰的热度能温暖我，人们的掌心和桌子对我来说并无二致，鱼们告诉我中午的海水是温暖的，而夜晚的海水则冰凉，而我想要感受那个。  
他们还告诉我，受伤会感到疼痛，而缠绵的刺痛甚至会令人愉悦，那是什么感觉？  
而我还想，和朋友们一起去看比赛，一起骑马，一起在海里游动，一起走在路上，和他们聊天，能让他们看到我的表情和动作，和他们有互动，和他们击掌……  
Sirius，他如果看到我活过来会多么开心啊，他的蓝宝石眼睛一定会闪闪发亮。  
可杀了他？我宁愿死。Snape。  
人鱼王子的脸色灰白得像死人。  
Sirius在跪在地板上哀鸣。  
“Severus，如果你做不到的话，恐怕……”Tom上前一步，抬起手，“等等！等……我……”Snape的五指松了松我又握紧。  
就在他举足不定的这瞬间，我看见，Sirius突然从地上跳起来朝前冲去，他径直撞在前面的魔法师身上，速度快得就像锻造炉旁一枚火星，转瞬他们俩就翻到了船外面掉了下去。  
Snape带着我冲到船舷张望，月光下只能看到黑色的波涛起伏，一直延绵到月亮所在的地方。  
Sirius！  
“该死！”Snape把我塞进刀鞘往腰带里一塞，在其他的黑衣人反应过来之前跳了下去。  
我在水里见到了Sirius，Snape找到了他，但同时找到的还有那个Tom，他们俩从这么高的船沿掉下来被海水砸得失去了意识，Snape游过去拉住Sirius和魔法师的衣服往船只的方向艰难地拖扯，两个人很重，他游不了太快。  
只是一刹那的功夫，我意识到自己突然被抽出来了，是的，魔法师醒来了，他踢开Snape，把我往Sirius的身上扎去。  
我是认真的，与其让我杀掉自己最好的朋友，我宁愿死。  
他那么用力，把我刺进Sirius的肌肤的一瞬间，我折断了自己，我感觉到自己的刀锋清脆地断裂，旋转，刺进这个谋杀犯的脖子。  
这是我第一次伤害别人，也会是最后一次，太好了，因为这滋味实在不好受，在人类的鲜血中，我碎裂成一片片，散落进了海里，唯一值得高兴的是这洗去了我一身血腥。  
感谢霍格沃兹，那座神奇的城堡让我拥有了最为美好的一段时光，这壮阔的海洋，友好的海底世界，Sirius，James，Lily，Hagrid……还有天空中那枚圆圆的月亮，今晚是满月不是吗，水波阻隔了我的视线，天空中的那轮美好的月亮就像在水中的倒影一样，晃来晃去的，美极了。  
这就是我作为一把刀最后看到的景色，之后只剩下黑暗。  
刀也会死吗？或许会的。  
Ⅹ  
很久以前有一个人鱼公主，你知道？她割舍了一切上岸，和人类相爱，但最后她没有得到人类的一半灵魂，她用一把姐妹的头发换来的海洋的诅咒刺进那个男人的心脏，她回到海里，但她已经有了人类的小孩。是的，那个小孩，他不是人鱼，但也不是人类。  
他在地面会呼吸困难，但在水里又活动不便——他没有鱼尾而是两条腿，现在你可以想象他后来成为了一个什么样的人，即便海底的居民大多善良宽容，但天生与众不同依然让他变得个性孤僻、偏激、十分不讨人喜欢。  
但他十分聪明，后来他学会了给自己制作药剂，帮助他长出一条尾巴来，但这个药剂需要定时服用，而且材料十分难得，所以他总是需要在海底找来找去。然而总有一天，材料会越来越难以得到。  
他需要想别的办法来伪装自己，他需要一条鱼尾而不是人腿来让自己相信，他属于这儿。  
这时，他寻找着原料到了一个新的海域做客，在这儿他遇到了一支陆地来的蜡烛，这支蜡烛原本在海里用不上，但据称蜡烛想当一个重要物品，于是海底的人们把他送给了混血王子作为礼物——海底的居民们认为在水中一无用处的蜡烛也许在这位魔药大师手里会发挥更大的作用。  
王子向蜡烛打听了很多陆地上的事，于是有一天他带着蜡烛去了地面。  
他们遇到了一个魔法师，这是陆地上最强大的巫师，他一眼就认出了面前的不是人类而是海底的居民，他打听一座王子的雕像。  
蜡烛迫不及待地吐露了雕像的秘密，不但没有打碎而且还成为了海底王国的贵宾。他想用这个信息换来更显贵的身份，他做到了，后来他在王室的烛台上燃烧了整整一晚。第二天侍女们才把它的残烬拿走，换上一根新蜡烛。  
于是，巫师告诉混血的人鱼王子，如果你用一把被海神祝福过的凶器，杀掉一位真正的王子，他的血会治愈一切诅咒。  
那么人鱼王子认为自己生来就是被诅咒的身体也就可以得到拯救了。  
可是上哪里得到被海神祝福的刀呢？  
他回到海里，努力地思索这个问题。  
直到人类王子的雕塑要求回到地面去，而一把匕首在霍格沃兹变成了弯刀。  
瞧，人鱼王子给了人类王子变回人的药剂，但我们都不知道这是否是为了能够杀了他，毕竟一座雕塑是没有血液的不是吗？  
也许，他伪造了Dumbledore的书信就是为了在上岸那天晚上就杀了人族的王子，如果不是被一群强盗打乱了计划的话。海啸过后他把王子从海里拉扯上来也许同样是为了这个，但当他有下手机会的时候又来了太多村民。事情总是不顺利呢是吧。  
后来的事我们都知道了。  
但我们不知道的呢？  
为什么他不能果断地把刀扎进人的身体？而那位魔法师可以？为什么他一直犹犹豫豫地甚至还救了人类好几次？  
而当两位王子和邪恶的魔法师都掉进水里以后？当巫师抢走了弯刀，要谋杀王子而刀子却碎掉之后？  
又发生了什么？  
大海在月光下一览无余，没有秘密能在大海里保存太久。  
*  
我们说到哪了？  
哦，船上的人们终于发现了海里的骚动，他们把落水的人救了上来，Flitwick国王坐在一位侍从的肩膀上接见被救起来的Snape，询问他所来自的霍格沃兹是一个什么样的地方。  
那是个非常美的，最高尚神圣的地方。他说。  
也是一个他也许再也回不去的地方。  
我们后来找过他，毕竟……他并不是一个真正坏的人，对吗？  
而且他和Sirius扯平了，总之，Sirius原谅他了，就像他……原谅Sirius一样，也许。人类世界太大了，至今我们也没有他的消息，他依旧要定时服下药剂来让自己呼吸顺畅我猜。  
还有还有，Sirius的婚礼泡汤了，他被从海中救起来之后，虽然没有想起什么，但他对拉文克劳的公主说，他在昏迷的时候一直听到有人在对他说话，醒来后他原本以为那是公主，但事实上我们都知道那并不是。  
那是我。  
他取消了婚约，回到了格兰芬多，由于觊觎王位的魔法师已经死亡，被变成人的假王子也已经变回了雕塑，Sirius把王位让给了自己的弟弟Regulus。那是一个好孩子，Sirius一直不太了解他，然而只有他在Sirius离开后辨认出了假的王子并且维护了哥哥的地位。  
Sirius开始出海，在拉文克劳的海域不停地撒网打捞一把刀。  
他怎么知道弯刀的事的？他又听不到弯刀说话，他也不知道是谁救了自己——除了他们都是被水手们从海里打捞出来的以外，他原本应该对魔法啊诅咒啊一无所知才对。  
好吧不卖关子了，继续听Harry。  
据说，Sirius回到格兰芬多以后，在夜晚做梦，他梦到自己到了海底，见到了壮观的珊瑚礁群，还有像大象一样巨大的黑白相间的鱼，他在海底行走，但具体他也记不清楚了，只知道醒来的时候浑身都湿漉漉的，而手中攥着一支刀鞘。  
对了，那是我的刀鞘。  
我碎裂以后，刀柄也就脱离了，刀鞘也遗落在了海底。  
他想起自己失去记忆以后就有的弯刀，他认为也许那把弯刀能联系他遗落的回忆。  
而……这时候海底的居民们都听说了海面上有一位渔夫，打上的鱼都扔掉，还会和鱼啊物品们说话，也不知道是自言自语还是有病，逢鱼就问能不能告诉他像月亮一样洁白的刀子掉在哪有没有见过。  
我才没有脸红，Harry，别戳我你这条调皮的小鱼，你简直就和你爸爸一个样！  
总之，这件事传到了霍格沃兹，大伙知道了那一定是Sirius。  
于是，有一天，在月亮的光芒最耀眼最洁白的一个夜晚，当Sirius准备收渔回家的时候，大家恶作剧一般冒出海面，你知道Hagrid有多大，把Sirius吓了一跳。  
他后来说，当时还以为自己会翻船掉进海里呢，哈哈不过他没有，他认出了这条鱼就是他梦里的那只！  
但他依旧无法听到大伙说话，所以大家只是把我的碎片还给他——不知道为什么，他们似乎都认为我是Sirius的刀，但实际上并不是！不是吗？我只是……和他在一起的时间最久而已！  
咳。那么，我回到了Sirius手里，终于。  
后来……  
由于我救过他的命，海神给了我灵魂，我就变成了刀的精灵，好了我的故事讲完了。  
啊，吻？不不不没有什么真爱之吻……那都是Hagrid他们说着好玩的，一个人和一把刀能有什么……总之，我觉得我能活过来大概是我们的……友谊感动了月亮，因为我醒来后看到的除了Sirius那双蓝得过分的眼睛，就是他头上的那轮月亮了，那天正好是满月。还有海神的祝福也许，所以，我不仅变回了之前那把弯刀，而且现在我能到处活动了，月圆之夜还能到海面上去！这是不是很棒！  
为什么？Dumbledore说，如果有什么行为值得被奖励，那么一定是为了朋友牺牲自己。所以他说他一点也不惊讶我会从一把刀具变成精灵。  
Sirius想起以前的事没有？那当然，他亲了……他后来很自然就想起来了！  
好了好了，Sirius应该快到了，他好像从哪里弄到了可以在海里呼吸的药剂，前几天就在嚷着要来霍格沃兹玩……我得去准备一下，就是，一点好吃的，别做鬼脸Harry，你还是个孩子呢。  
为什么你对亲吻这么执着！去找和你同龄的朋友Ron和Malfoy玩去！  
当然我爱Sirius……  
但我也爱你爸爸你妈妈，你的Hagrid叔叔和Dumbledore！每一位人鱼公主海里的每一条小鱼甚至Filch！  
好吧没有Filch他就是个讨厌鬼。  
Ⅺ  
那么，这，就是我的故事。  
王子，人鱼，还有一把变成刀的匕首。

最终，我们都有一个合适的结局，也许是好的，也许不是，而Dumbledore说，最终都会好的。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年写完的，开坑可能是08年的事……开坑时cp甚至不是犬狼，只是这篇文本身很清水，而且开坑时没写多少，所以剧情很容易地走向了我后来更喜欢的cp


End file.
